Intercambiando Almas
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Él: frío, indiferente, patán y el sueño de cualquier chica. Ella: voluble, carismática, genio y una prodigio del piano. Ambos: una combinación desastrosa. ¿Que pasa si una vieja maldición los hace cambiar de cuerpos? Resultado: Un caos total. NejiSaku
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente Naruto no me pertenece y supongo que no lo hará nunca. Todo lo escrito aqui salio de mi imaginación, lo unico que le pertenece son los personajes y los nombres que hallen conocidos.

Notas de Autora al final, me gusta más ponerlas ahí, nos leemos al final, ¡disfruten la historia!

_**Intercambiando Almas**_

_**Por: Kabegami**_

_**Todo comenzó aquel primer día…**_

En un barrio acomodado de la ciudad se encontraba una casa de proporciones algo grandes para el habitual vivir, pero dado que todas las familias que vivían en esa área de la ciudad tenían ciertos privilegios podían darse ese tipo de lujos. La casa, pintada de un blanco inmaculado y con una imponente verja negra bordeándola es la casa de los Haruno, una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad pues la señora de la casa, Tsunade Haruno, es conocida como la doctora más importante de la ciudad; mientras que su esposo, Jiraiya Haruno es uno de los escritores más famosos de la región. Ambos tenían una hermosa hija, de nombre Sakura, quien es el orgullo de ambos. Poseía un cabello de un inusual color rosa que atraía la atención de inmediato, a la vez que unos encantadores ojos color jade que servían de espejo de su alma, la chica nació con un don nato para el piano y con una inteligencia excepcional. En resumen, el orgullo de cualquier padre.

Justo al lado de la casa de los Haruno se encontraba la casa de los Hyuuga, familia de renombre por ser dueña de una cadena de farmacias alrededor de distintos lugares del país del fuego. Hiashi Hyuuga –su propietario– vivía tranquilamente en la casa en compañía de su hija Hinata y su sobrino Neji. Lejos de tener una vida llena de lujos y ajetreada como seguramente habrían tenido en la capital, Hiashi había decidido que su hija y su sobrino crecerían en una ciudad apartada para evitar problemas y que ambos crecieran con lujos innecesarios. Más no podía evitar darte pequeños caprichos como el de vivir en un barrio de tanto renombre.

Frente a la casa de los Hyuuga y los Haruno se encontraba la casa de los Namikaze, en ella vive el famoso pintor Minato Namikaze junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, famosa por sus programas de cocina en televisión por cable. Ambos tenían un par de hijos: Naruto e Ino, ambos reconocidos por tener personalidades sumamente extrovertidas, lo que los había posicionado rápidamente como las personas más populares de la pequeña ciudad.

Para terminar y sin quitarle importancia, se encontraba la casa de los Uchiha; en ella viven Itachi, Sasuke y Sai Uchiha. Lastimosamente, sus padres murieron un par de años atrás en un accidente de avión dejando al mayor de los tres –Itachi– a cargo de una de las empresas automotrices más importantes de la región.

Nuestra historia comienza en una soleada y calurosa mañana, una leve brisa mecía de forma perezosa las hojas de los arboles anunciando que el verano estaba pronto a acabar; y con esto, el final de las vacaciones de verano y el inicio del periodo escolar.

En una habitación se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente, a su lado un reloj marcó las seis en punto de la mañana para empezar a repicar en un odioso ruido despertando a la dueña del cuarto.

Una mano emergió de entre el manojo de sabanas para darle un sonoro manotazo al ruidoso despertador, apagándolo en el acto –Demonios, siento que no dormí nada. Menos mal que ya es el último año de bachillerato –Sakura Haruno nunca había sido una persona muy madrugadora que digamos, su largo cabello rosa se extendía por sus hombros en una maraña propia de una buena noche de sueño, mientras que se levantaba pesadamente rumbo al baño mientras se tallaba fervientemente sus ojos jade en el trayecto.

–Sakura hija, ¿ya te despertaste? Tu papá te llevará al colegio así que por favor apresúrate –Se oyó la voz de su madre amortiguada por el sonido de la regadera

–Si mamá, ya salgo –Todavía con sueño, la chica salió del baño para poder sacar de su armario el uniforme del colegio. Miró con pereza la falda gris tableada que le llegaba a la rodilla mientras se ponía el polo blanco con el escudo del colegio estampado en el pecho. Gruño, nunca le había agradado el sobrio uniforme de la Konoha Academy, pero que podía hacer, sus padres habían insistido en mandarla a ese colegio. Se miró al espejo antes de salir para comprobar que su largo cabello rosa se encontrara en orden, para después tomar su mochila y bajar las escaleras a tomar su desayuno e ir por última vez, a su primer día de clases en la academia.

Al bajar, vio como a su madre sirviéndole unas tostadas a su padre mientras disponia otras para ella. Al verla, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y con voz amable la saludo:

–Bueno días Hija, ¿lista para tu último año en la academia? –Tsunade Haruno, una de las más respetadas doctoras de la ciudad era una mujer de entrada edad aunque no lo aparentaba, su largo cabello rubio platinado caía libremente en su espalda atado en dos colas mientras que sus profundos ojos café miraban a su hija con cariño

–Es mejor que comas rápido hija, tengo una reunión con mi editor a las ocho y media y tu colegio me queda de camino, así que puedo llevarte, pero solo si te apuras –El tono afable de su padre le saco una sonrisa, Jiraiya Haruno, un reconocido escritor de… bueno, no querrán saberlo… de más o menos la misma edad que Tsunade, llevaba su largo cabello blanco atado en una cola y una permanente sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

–Claro Papá, ya acabo. Y si mamá, estoy feliz porque al fin ya se va a acabar –Respondió a sus progenitores con suavidad para después terminar sus tostadas y seguir a su padre hacia el garaje donde el carro de este aguardaba.

–Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Hija, si son Hinata y Neji. Hola chicos, ¿se dirigen también al colegio? ¿Por qué no vienen con Sakura y conmigo? Pienso llevarla hoy y les puedo dar el aventón –Sakura miró hacia donde su padre hablaba para ver a los Hyuuga. Hinata, una chica tímida de un grado menos que el suyo, quien posee un largo cabello oscuro y unos ojos pálidos que hacían contraste con su pálida piel al lado de Neji –su primo– quien poseía los mismos ojos perla de su prima y el mismo tono de piel, a diferencia de que el cabello del chico era castaño y lo llevaba largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, ambos lo miraron con desconcierto para después asentir mientras se acercaban al auto del escritor –Buenos días Jiraiya-sama, Sakura-san –Saludaron ambos al estar enfrente de los Haruno

–Oh vamos chicos, pueden decirme solamente Jiraiya, no quiero formalismos ¿vale? Ahora súbanse que estoy algo limitado de tiempo –Y dicho esto, los tres jóvenes se subieron en el carro para partir hacia la Konoha Academy.

oOo

–Bueno chicos, llegamos. Espero que tengan un buen día, no llegues tarde luego Sakura. Adiós –Se despidió Jiraiya al dejarlos frente a un gran portón negro que rezaba "Konoha Academy" en lo alto, detrás de este, un imponente edificio se alzaba.

Sakura miró a sus dos acompañantes para reparar en la expresión de fastidio que adoraba el rostro del Hyuuga

–¿Y a ti que te pasa Hyuuga? –Sakura, a pesar de haber sido compañera de promoción de Neji durante más de cinco años, nunca había sido capaz de llevarse bien con "el genio Hyuuga", como sus demás compañeros de clase lo habían apodado

–Nada de tu incumbencia Haruno, y por favor dile a tu padre, que por muy amigo de mi tío que sea, se abstenga de hacer esta clase de invitaciones. El podrá ser amigo de mi tío, pero tú de mi no lo eres. Buenos días –Y se fue, dejando a Sakura con una expresión enojada y a una tímida Hinata con pena frente a las palabras de su primo –Di-disculpa Sakura-san, Neji suele ser así de cortante siempre, espero que lo perdones y muchas gracias por traernos –Sakura se disponía a responderle que no tenia porque excusar las groserías de su primo, cuando un estridente grito resonó a sus espaldas:

–¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! –Suspiró cansada, aquel grito solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Dándose la vuelta lentamente pudo observar como un rubio se acercaba hacia ella con la mano en alto seguido de un par de pelinegros con expresión aburrida

–Hola Naruto, ¿sabes que no hace falta gritar verdad? –Rio levemente aunque por dentro estallara de ganas de aventarle un libro al gritón de su mejor amigo. Naruto Namikaze, un chico rubio que iba junto a Sakura y Neji al último año, un chico hiperactivo de intensos ojos azules y un cabello rubio que reflejaba la alegría que su portador siempre cargaba. Definitivamente, una persona única. –Hola Sasuke-kun, hola Sai –Terminó por saludar a los dos pelinegros que venían rezagados detrás del rubio; el mayor, Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de unos profundos ojos ónice, la saludo con una leve cabeceada, mientras que su hermano menor, Sai Uchiha –Casi parecido a su hermano, con excepción de que su piel era anormalmente pálida y siempre andaba con una sonrisa algo espeluznante por no decir falsa– la saludo dándole un afectuoso abrazo –Fea, es un gusto verte. Este verano casi no se te vio la cara, ¿estuviste muy ocupada con tus clases de piano? –Pregunto intrigado pues era bien sabido que Sakura Haruno en verano ofrecía clases de pianos a niños pequeños

–Oh si, este año decidí invertir más tiempo en eso, para que me sirviera como referencia para la universidad –Contesto complacida, aunque más por hacerlo por sus estudios lo hiciera por el placer de ver las sonrisas en los rostros de sus alumnos

Iban a seguir conversando, más el repiqueteo lejano del timbre les anuncio que su ultimo año en la Konoha Academy estaba por dar comienzo, con una sonrisa, Naruto tomo a Sakura y a Sasuke del brazo y los jaló rápidamente hacia la entrada.

–Es mejor que nos apresuremos, si no también llegaremos tarde Hyuuga-san –Hablo Sai mirando a la ojiperla que dio un bote en su lugar, ambos chicos asistían al quinto de bachiller junto a la hermana menor de Naruto

–S-si…

oOo

Al llegar al salón pudieron observar que la gran mayoría se encontraba en el ya, los tres miraron al final para comprobar complacidos que sus puestos seguían intactos. Se dirigieron para notar que cerca de estos se había sentado nada más y nada menos que…

–Hyuuga, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó Sasuke con hastío pues nunca le había agradado la forma en la que Neji trataba a su amiga

Neji, quien hasta ese momento se hallaba leyendo plácidamente un libro, alzo la mirada y le respondió mordazmente –No creas que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti Uchiha, simplemente llegué algo tarde por culpa de alguien y me toco tomar este puesto. No creas que salto de felicidad por eso –Aquella respuesta, más que calmar, caldeó aun más el humor de los presentes, en especial de cierta chica de pelos rosados

–Pues nadie te obliga Hyuuga, bien puedes sentarte afuera y sería mucho mejor. Y no digas que llegamos tarde porque nos trajo papá, te aseguro que si hubieras venido por tu cuenta aun estarías en camino –Las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron al rubio y su amigo, seguramente se habían perdido de algo

Neji se disponía a replicar cuando repentinamente un silencio se poso sobre el resto de la clase, anunciando que el profesor de la hora había llegado. Al ver que no podía seguir discutiendo con la chica, le lanzó una mirada fría para después voltear a ver al recién llegado profesor

–¡Yo! ¿Qué tal clase? ¿Tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones? Porque yo sí, me tome la molestia de escoger los problemas más difíciles para hacer de su ultimo año uno memorable en las matemáticas –Un suspiró recorrió a los presentes, típico del profesor Kakashi. El profesor era reconocido por su vagancia extrema pero temido por sus exámenes que hacían que más de uno perdiera la cordura a finales de semestre –Pero antes de eso me gustaría avisarles que a fin de mes haremos una excursión. Si, ya sé que no es propio que yo la supervise, pero se me pidió hacerlo pues todos los demás profesores tenían compromisos –Un murmullo de expectación se escucho antes de que el profesor pidiera silencio –Ahora bien, visitaremos un museo de historia para que aprendan de primera mano sobre algunas culturas y sus dioses, antes del miércoles me habrán de traer la hoja de autorización firmada ¿me han entendido? –Un sonoro ¡SI! Se escucho en respuesta– Perfecto, ahora a lo que nos concierne… ¡las matemáticas!

oOo

–¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso que tu papá trajo al geniecito Hyuuga? –Soltó Naruto a la hora del receso, se encontraban junto a Sasuke debajo de uno de los arboles de los terrenos del colegio descansando un rato

–Pues así como lo oyes, sabes perfectamente que somos vecinos. Dio la casualidad que justo cuando mi papá me iba a traer nos topamos con él y con Hinata –Soltó un bufido antes de continuar– Sabes que Hinata no me cae mal, pero simplemente no paso a Neji, es simplemente insufrible

Naruto asintió con gravedad mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos a su lado. Ciertamente le molestaban las constantes peleas de la pelirrosa con el Hyuuga, y pensaba que con los años la madurez haría de las suyas y las calmaría, mas se equivoco cuando lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario y en vez de calmarlas las empeoró más.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes, tener al Hyuuga de vecino a de ser igual o peor que tener al Dobe de vecino. Imagínate tener que tenerlo de visita a las doce de la noche porque se encuentra aburrido. No lo soportarías –Aquello sacó una leve risita en la pelirrosa mientras que el rubio le lanzaba un cartón de jugo a su amigo

–¡Que estoy aquí Teme! Sé que tu vida sería bien miserable si no me tuvieras como vecino

–O más placentera

Sakura miró a sus dos mejores amigos con cariño, siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa como un par de niños pequeños, desde que los conoció a ambos al mudarse a la casa de enfrente entablaron una amistad que ha perdurado a través de los años y las diferencias. No sabía que haría sin ese par de niños grandes.

Miró su comida con detenimiento sin notar cuando un balón de futbol americano salió de la nada aterrizando en su comida y llenando la cara de la chica de esta

–¿Pero qué..?

–¡Ah lo siento!... a eres tu Haruno, entonces no lo siento –Aquella voz… levanto sus ojos para, efectivamente, ver que el causante de que ese día no comiera era precisamente la razón de sus enojos. Neji Hyuuga, quien además –y posiblemente para su desgracia también– es el titular del equipo de futbol de la academia, lo miraba con burla mientras se acercaba a recuperar el balón –Diablos, espero que el balón esté bien –Se burló más, llamando la atención del par de amigos que detuvieron su pelea en al acto al ver la aparición del vecino de la Haruno

–¿Se puede saber a qué juegas Hyuuga? ¿No ves que pudiste lastimar a alguien? –Espetó Sakura enojada mirando con odio al chico

–Pues juego futbol americano, y sobre lastimar a alguien… me preocuparía si se tratara de alguien más importante… pero dado que no lo es, me parece que no –Respondió con sorna causando enojo en los acompañantes de la chica

–¡Discúlpate Hyuuga! –Demandó Naruto poniéndose de pie para encarar al castaño

Neji en toda respuesta enarcó una de sus –misteriosamente– perfectas cejas para responderle con un escueto –No– y darse la vuelta para reunirse con el resto del equipo que lo esperaba en la entrada del campo

El rubio hizo amague de ir por él, mas Sasuke –claramente salvando el día, en la opinión de Sakura– lo detuvo alegando que había mejores maneras en las que perder el tiempo

–En serio, un día de estos me importara poco que sea el titular del equipo y que un mísero trofeo dependa de que tan lejos lance un balón y le partiré ambos brazos ¡dattebayo!

–El día que eso pase Dobe, me asegurare de filmarlo para mandarlo a las peores golpizas de Japón –Se burlo el pelinegro con sorna

Y así empezaba de nuevo otra de las tan regulares peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura suspiró esta vez hastiada por la situación, de alguna manera el encuentro con el Hyuuga había logrado sacar lo peor de ella en aquel día

–Chicos iré adentro, dentro de poco suena el timbre y aun no he saludado a Ino –Anunció posponiendo momentáneamente el duelo de cartones de jugo que sus amigos habían armado

Ambos la miraron para después asentir y seguir en lo suyo –Ósea, ver que tan duro podía golpear un cartón de jugo la cabeza de Naruto, en opinión de Sasuke–

oOo

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de quinto año, suspiró melancólica, dentro de poco menos de nueve meses se iría para siempre de aquella escuela y lo único que quedarían serian los recuerdos y momentos vividos en aquellos pasillos. Es una lástima que fuera así, pues de no haber estado tan ensimismada bien hubiera podido evitar que la puerta de un salón le diera de lleno el rostro.

–¡¿Pero qué…? –Exclamó enojada al sentir el agudo dolor extenderse por su rostro desde la punta de su nariz

–¡Frentona! ¡Mira que yo pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí! –Se detuvo un momento para observarla con más detenimiento– Sabes, deberías tener más cuidado, uno nunca sabe cuando alguien podría abrir una puerta de improviso –Le previno con voz seria

–Gracias Cerda, es muy amable viniendo de ti –Replico para después quitarse las manos del rostro y ver a su amiga de toda la vida, Ino Namikaze. La chica, de despampanante cuerpo y largo cabello rubio (mas no tan deslumbrante como el de su hermano Naruto), dueña de unos profundos ojos color cielo y prácticamente la chica más popular de toda la academia y por increíble que parezca, la mejor amiga de Sakura – ¿Qué tal va todo? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas dispersadas por el pasillo, sin dejar de sobarse su adolorida nariz.

–Pues lo regular sabes, me toco con Hinata y Sai de nuevo –Soltó una risilla al nombrar al Uchiha– Sabes, ese Sai no se ve tan mal ¿sabes? Se ha puesto bastante guapo al pasar de los años –Aquello sorprendió en sobremanera a Sakura, pues Ino siempre solía interesarse en tipos que fueran cuando mucho, tres años mayor que ella (Un claro ejemplo fue su pasada obsesión con el mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi) aquello era un gran avance en su mejor amiga y no tardo en hacérselo saber. –Vaya Cerda, parece que estamos madurando. Ya te estás interesando por los de tu edad

–Y tu deberías interesarte más por los que te rodean ¿sabes? Desde que ese chico de intercambio… Gaara creo que se llamaba… se fue, no has vuelto a tener ningún otro tipo de contacto con el género masculino… ¡y ya ha pasado más de año y medio! –Exclamó, como si de una tragedia griega se tratara, mas eso no le impidió notar el semblante sombrío de su amiga al nombrar a su anterior amor

–Uhmmm… es mejor que me vaya Cerda, pronto va a sonar el timbre y no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Anko-sensei, ya sabes cómo se pone –Y aunque ambas sabían que se trataba de una excusa barata para no seguir hablando del tema, como buenas amigas que son, decidieron dejarlo por la paz y seguir cada una en su rutina diaria –Nos vemos en la salida ¿vale? No quiero volver a toparme con el dolor de cabeza Hyuuga –Y antes de que su amiga pudiera preguntar porque la pelirrosa ya se había perdido en los pasillos rumbo a su salón.

oOo

A la salida, Naruto se encontraba silbando distraídamente en la entrada del colegio mientras esperaba a su hermana en compañía de sus mejores amigos, por alguna extraña razón Ino siempre tardaba más de lo normal al salir del colegio –Algo sumamente anormal, pues para él entre más lejos de la academia estuviera, mejor– Pensaba el rubio para sus adentros

–Tsk… tú hermana si demora Dobe, ¿por qué no la llamas y le dices que nos adelantamos? Muero de hambre y tengo que llegar a hacer el almuerzo –Se quejó Sasuke con hastío

–Porque es mi hermana y si llega sola a la casa tu no vas a tener que escuchar el sermón de una hora sobre "porque los hombres deben proteger a las mujeres" de mi madre, así que mejor cállate Teme –Replicó el rubio, aunque por dentro él también se encontraba en las mismas que su mejor amigo, suspiró frustrado, su hermana conseguía hacer lo imposible para muchos: acabar con su paciencia.

–¿Por qué no te adelantas tu Sasuke-kun, mientras yo acompaño a Naruto en lo que llega Ino? Así puedes llegar a hacer el almuerzo a tiempo –Propuso Sakura en un intento por calmar una posible pelea

Guardó silencio un rato meditándolo, aunque la idea le parecía sumamente atractiva –Y de hecho, así era– Por una parte –Extremadamente dentro de él– algo le decía que entre más tiempo pasara con la pelirosa mejor. Sacudió la cabeza desconcertado, últimamente esas ideas asaltaban mucho su mente y se preguntaba por qué. Luego tendría tiempo para meditarlo, pensó con aburrimiento.

–De acuerdo, hablamos luego –Se despidió con indiferencia mientras tomaba el rumbo hacia el barrio en el que todos habitaban

Luego de aproximadamente unos veinte minutos –Que a ambos les pareció los veinte minutos más largos y agonizantes de sus cortas vidas– se empezó a ver en las puertas del colegio la esbelta figura de la mentada Ino, en compañía del menor de los Uchiha y una tímida Hinata.

–Vieron, les dije que mi hermano nos esperaría –Habló con una gran sonrisa que se borró en el acto al ver las caras de hastío de los presentes– ¿Ay pero que les sucede? ¿Qué acaso no se alegran de verme?

–Ino… salimos hace una hora… UNA HORA… ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntarnos eso? –Naruto pocas veces perdía los papeles, y esta era una de esas memorables veces

–Ash… ¡se me había olvidado! Había quedado con Hinata y Sai de hacer un trabajo grupal después de clases y los tres nos íbamos a regresar juntos a la casa, yo ya le había avisado a mamá, por lo que no tenias porque preocuparte –Se excuso con una mueca de pena en el rostro

Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta mil antes de cometer un asesinato en plena luz del día –Aun eres joven… te queda mucha libertad por delante–Se repitió mentalmente para calmar las crecientes ganas de matar que habían nacido en ella.

–Es mejor que nos apresuremos, si es verdad eso muy seguramente mamá me va a mandar a lavar todos los platos por no avisar que llegaría tarde –Y dicho esto, el grupo se dispuso a ir hacia sus respectivas residencias, dando por acabado, el primer día escolar.

* * *

¡Hola queridas Lectoras del fandom! Me complace traerles lo que es la introducción de mi nueva historia con la pareja principal que es NejixSakura. También habrán otras parejas pero estas serán de menor relevancia y a lo largo de la historia podrán verlas.

Ahora bien, la idea de esta historia se me ocurrió de una película que vi hace como un mes por cable, me parecio muy tierna y decidí plasmarla en una historia del fandom, más no es exactamente igual, solo lo es el tema principal.

Algunas aclaraciones que deberían saber:

1. No actualizare muy seguido esta historia, pues tengo otras pendientes que pienso terminar antes de dedicarme por completo a esta, aun asi, no la dejare en el olvido.

2. Entre a la universidad (terrooor) por lo que mi tiempo aún es mas reducido =_= pero como dije, no se preocupen.

3. Estoy beteando una historia (Un Sasori x Sakura de una excelentisima autora) por lo que mi tiempo es aún más reducido xD.

Pero yo veré como me las apañare con esto, lo veo como un reto y ya lo empezé, asi que tenganme paciencia :)

Por cierto, la secuela de "Los Cuatro Guardianes" la empezaré a escribir en cuanto termine el primer de mis dos fics que están inconclusos, para que tengan una idea.

Sin más, espero que el comienzo de la historia sea de su agrado :)

Nos leemos en el final de "Los Cuatro Guardianes"!

Reviews, críticas constructivas y demás son bien recibidos :)

Kabegami


	2. Roces de compañia

_**Roces de compañía**_

Un castaño caminaba tranquilo por las desiertas calles de la pequeña ciudad, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una pequeña bolsa donde repiqueteaban alegres las cosas de la cena, bufó molesto, aquellas cosas siempre le tocaban a Hinata. Y hoy, al estar su prima ocupada, lo habían mandado a él a hacer el mandado, y para colmo, parecía que iba a llover pues el cielo se encontraba teñido de un gris metálico. Maldijo una vez más.

Tan ensimismado iba que no fue sino hasta que la gente lo empezó a mirar raro que noto que su teléfono se encontraba sonando fuertemente desde hace un par de minutos, algo presuroso, lo contesto rápidamente:

–Diga –Al contestar apurado no le dio tiempo a revisar quien lo llamaba, por lo que utilizo su saludo universal.

–_¿Neji? Es Hinata, mi papá me pidió que te dijera que pasaras por la casa de Jiraiya-sama antes de venir acá pues le tiene un recado, y que no demores pues es importante _–Y antes de darle tiempo a siquiera replicar, el largo "piiii" le anuncio que su prima había colgado el teléfono.

Perfecto.

Lo único que le faltaba para arruinar su perfecta tarde de sábado, ir a la casa de los Haruno.

Bufó una vez más mientras comenzaba a divisar la inmaculada casa a pocos metros de la suya.

oOo

Una delicada melodía inundaba los pasillos de la casa de los Haruno, una de las sirvientas sonreía cocinando mientras oía a la primogénita de los Haruno deleitarlos con una de sus grandiosas tonadas;

–¿La señorita Sakura se encuentra tocando verdad? –Pregunto un chico con unas grandes tijeras que se encontraba en la estancia tomando su cena.

–Así es, es bastante talentosa –Respondió con cariño, pues había estado al lado de la pelirrosa durante prácticamente toda su vida, y admiraba con creces el gran talento de la chica en el piano. Dirigió su mirada hacia un reloj para comprobar la hora y dirigirse con paso lento hacia el cuarto del piano –Sera mejor que la llame a comer, siempre que toca se olvida por completo de sus obligaciones y casi no come –Anunció mientras dejaba la comida lista y se perdía a través de los pasillos.

oOo

Sakura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos acariciaban las teclas con una maestría y delicadeza increíble provocando que la tenue música inundara sus oídos, se sentía plena con su música, para ella no existía nada más perfecto que el tacto de las teclas bajo sus dedos y el compas de la música en sus oídos.

Suspiró feliz al tocar la última nota y dar por terminada la melodía, sonrió complacida para encontrarse a una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto frente a ella quien la miraba con orgullo y cariño

–Shizune, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con voz suave mientras se levantaba del taburete y cerraba la tapa del piano

–Es hora de comer señorita Sakura, de paso, su padre me pidió que cuando viniera el joven Hyuuga le hiciera entrega de esto –Le indicó dándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel manila, sacándole una mirada inquisidora

–¿Para el joven Hyuuga? ¿No será para el señor Hiashi? –Cuestiono confusa pues su papá generalmente no tenía contacto alguno con Neji.

–Llamó que el joven Neji vendría a buscarlo –Calló un momento dudando si en preguntar o no, al final, decidió optar por lo primero– Señorita Sakura… ¿sucede algo malo con el joven Neji?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, quien antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba que había visitas en la casa.

–Oh, debe ser el, ¿quiere que le dé yo el paquete? ¿O prefiere dárselo usted? –Pregunto amablemente al notar la incomodidad en la chica

Sakura la miro por un segundo antes de contestar suavemente aunque con un leve tinte confuso en la voz –Ya se lo doy yo Shizune, aparte papá pidió que se lo diera yo ¿no? Voy a abrirle –Y dicho esto tomo el paquete de las manos de la mujer y bajo las escaleras rumbo al recibidor.

oOo

Neji miraba impaciente la puerta frente a él, se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que esperar hasta que alguien se dignara a abrirla –Como si llevara rato esperando– aunque realmente él nunca ha sido una persona que le guste esperar… el punto es, que ya se encontraba dispuesto a descargar su frustración contra el pobre timbre cuando la puerta frente a él se abrió dando paso a una mata de cabello rosado y profundos ojos jade.

–No hacía falta que tocaras tanto Hyuuga, después del millonésimo timbrazo creo que ya todos comprendimos que había alguien llamando –Saludo mordazmente la pelirrosa mientras lo miraba con reproche.

Neji se mordió la lengua, realmente no estaba de un humor como para pelear con la chica frente a él, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a su casa y hacer algo más productivo que estar frente a una persona como Sakura.

–¿Podrías darme el paquete de mi tío? Tengo prisa… –Pidió con voz indiferente, rogando porque la chica no quisiera extender el asunto.

–Si ¿Por qué no? Espera –Entro un momento a la casa para después salir con el dichoso paquete en las manos –Toma

–¡Joven Neji! Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí, ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar? –Intervino la dulce voz de Shizune, llamado la atención de la pareja quienes no pudieron más que mirarla con los ojos como platos

–Shizune no creo que…

–Oh vamos Sakura, cuando ustedes eran pequeños solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y casi siempre el joven Neji solía cenar aquí, ¿Por qué abría de rechazar la invitación si no? –Pregunto inocente, aunque queriendo comprobar sus sospechas por dentro

Ambos se quedaron pensativos ante tal comentario, era cierto, ¿Qué había cambiado entre ambos para que repentinamente terminaran odiándose? Realmente era una buena pregunta…

… que lastimosamente a ninguno de los dos le importaba su respuesta.

–Agradezco su invitación Shizune-san, pero temo que tendré que posponerla indefinidamente, tengo prisa –Se excuso el castaño con voz que aparentaba ser amable, mas su fría miraba dictaba lo contrario.

Shizune miro con algo de pena como el chico salía del recibidor para dirigirse con paso algo apresurado a su casa, para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde Sakura, quien se encontraba subiendo ya las escaleras;

–¿Segura que no quieres hablar de eso? –Preguntó con tacto

–¿Realmente quieres saber? Porque te diré algo: ni yo se la respuesta. Solo sé que un día nada volvió a ser igual –Suspiró– No cenaré, me iré a acostar, me saludas a mis padres cuando lleguen –Respondió con voz extrañamente rasposa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al verla desaparecer, Shizune solo pudo suspirar con tristeza, como le gustaba ver a ese par de pequeños…

oOo

_Ring, ring…_

Sakura se removió dormida, sentía que debía despertarse, mas algo en su subconsciente le decía que no…

_RING, RING…_

Abrió los ojos con sueño realizando que se trataba de su teléfono, volteo para ver que eran las ¿8:00 a.m? … ¿DE UN DOMINGO? ¿Quién demonios la llamaba a esa hora un día como ese? Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenia porque hacerse esa estúpida pregunta…

–Dime Naruto… –Contesto mientras le daba a la tecla indicada.

–_¡Hasta_ _que contestas Sakura-chaaan! Ya me estaba preocupando, ¡estaba a punto de mandar al Teme a tu casa a ver si te había pasado algo!_ –Contestó con una voz cargada de dramatización, pero así es el.

–¿Sera porque son las 8:00 a.m? ¿Por eso? ¿Y Sasuke está contigo? –Simplemente su mente no captaba, los conceptos de Sasuke + mañana + Naruto = juntos, era algo simplemente inaudito, considerando lo mucho que Sasuke amaba dormir.

–_Si a ti te levantó a esta hora, no querrás saber a qué hora me levanto a mí que vivo más cerca, agradece que aun puede respirar _–Esta vez fue la profunda voz del pelinegro la que se escuchó a través del auricular, rio suavemente, esos niños nunca dejarían de animarla.

–_¡Que hablas Sasuke-temee! ¡Y devuélveme el celular que yo fui el que llame a Sakura-chaan! _–Se oyó un leve forcejeo del otro lado de la línea junto a un "¡Pero si es mi celular Dobe!" antes de que la llamada se cortara repentinamente.

Miró la pantalla del celular un momento antes de que esta volviera a brillar, anunciando la entrada de una nueva llamada, con una sonrisa, decidió contestar antes de que empezara aquel infernal sonido:

–¿Si?

–_¡El Teme cortó la llamada! Pero ya lo tranquilice, bueno a lo que te llamaba: ¿te acuerdas que ya mañana es la excursión con el profesor Kakashi? –_Parpadeó confusa, era cierto, parecía que recién fue ayer cuando entraron a su primer día, y ya hacia un mes de eso– _Pues no sé si te acuerdas (Y a mí el Teme me tubo que acordar) pero el profesor Kakashi pidió que lleváramos una investigación previa de lo que íbamos a ver para no ir tan perdidos según el… por eso pensando en que ninguno de los tres va bien en esa materia…_

–_Habla por ti mismo Dobe _–Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke de fondo, y era cierto, de los tres, se podría decir que el que más pasaba paramo era el rubio quien siempre tenía que ser ayudado por sus otros dos amigos.

–_¡Callate Teme! Pero como decía… pensé que quizás podríamos reunirnos en mi casa a hacer la investigación y de paso mirábamos unas películas ¿a que no te parece un súper plan dattebayo? _–Y se calló, dándole oportunidad a Sakura de responder –Claro, no veo por qué no. Pero me pregunto… ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? –Cuestiono aun confusa por la hora

–_Eso mismo le dije yo… _–Nuevamente, el pelinegro se quejaba.

–¡_Pues es fácil! Mi mamá estará hoy en casa y nos hará uno de sus deliciosos platos para el almuerzo y la cena, ¡y no podría dejarlos a ustedes por fuera cuando se que aman como mi mamá cocina! Aparte de que hay un montón de películas que quiero ver ¡dattebayo! _–Contesto alegre el rubio ignorando olímpicamente al Uchiha.

Sakura no pudo más que darle la razón, la señora Kushina era simplemente prodigiosa a la hora de cocinar, y eso era algo que el Uchiha y la Haruno sabían perfectamente.

–Bien, pero tendrás que darme tiempo. Aun es temprano y tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa –Aceptó después de unos segundos de meditación

–_Bien, ¡pero no tardes! _–Y seguido a esto, se cortó la llamada, sumiendo de nuevo el cuarto de la chica en su silencio habitual.

oOo

Neji despertó esa mañana luego de tener un inusual sueño, en este, recordaba uno de los tantos momentos que paso al lado de su vecina de pequeños. Parpadeó con algo de confusión ¿Qué había pasado? El día anterior, cuando Shizune les había hecho esa pregunta, no pudo evitar pensar en eso y desde ese momento se encontraba dándole vueltas al asunto. Y aun no encontraba la respuesta.

Decidió no seguir metiéndole mente al asunto, por lo que, despabilándose, decidió meterse al baño pues hoy tendría un día bastante apretado, entre entrenamientos con el equipo y esa bendita investigación de la excursión del día siguiente que había estado aplazando por todo el mes.

oOo

Sakura bufó molesta, ya sabía ella que algo así pasaría. Luego de haberse levantado, bañado y haber tomado el desayuno con su familia, Naruto la había vuelto a llamar para pedirle –O más bien gritarle– que antes de ir a su casa pasara por la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros de referencia, pues entre él y Sasuke aun no habían conseguido encontrar información útil en la internet.

¿Y no se supone que ella es la mujer?

Maldijo lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser al rubio mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de la casa, al menos el día no estaba tan soleado por lo que bien podía ir caminando hacia la biblioteca.

…..

A llegar, pregunto por la sección de historia a una señora de entrada edad que prácticamente se estaba durmiendo en su puesto, luego de diez minutos intentando que entendiera lo que buscaba, la señora le señalo con su dedo una de las secciones más alejadas de la biblioteca, donde la palabra "Historia" rezaba en un letrero rotulado.

–Bien, ahora a buscar los benditos libros –Murmuró para sí mientras empezaba a leer los lomos de los distintos libros.

oOo

–¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –Pregunto confuso a la persona frente a él.

–Vamos Neji, sabes que no vamos tan bien esa materia. Y si no nos recuperamos en este trabajo no podremos seguir jugando en el equipo –Respondió su (se podría decir) mejor amigo Lee, un chico de cabello cortado minuciosamente en forma redonda, con una espesas cejas y unos ojos de expresión divertida. El chico, al igual que Neji, jugaba en el equipo de fotball, solo que este era uno de los corredores.

–Perdona, pero yo SI voy bien en historia. Eres tu el que se duerme en cada clase –Contraatacó con indiferencia, pues aunque no fuera su materia predilecta, al menos se defendía en esta.

–Lo sé, pero sabes que no me pueden sacar del equipo. Nadie más conoce las jugadas como yo –Intentó convencerlo, y es que realmente el castaño era su última esperanza.

–Está bien, está bien… iré. Pero me debes una ¿ok? –Al final, no le quedo más que aceptar, pues aunque le costara aceptarlo, el equipo no sería lo mismo sin el cejotas.

–¡Yooosh! ¡Gracias Neji! Procura ir ya, pues hoy cierra temprano –Anunció mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba al campo, donde el resto del equipo esperaba.

Neji rodó los ojos con fastidio, definitivamente ir a la biblioteca un domingo no entraba entre sus planes.

oOo

–¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea dejarla ir sola? Puede que no pueda con todos los libros –Comentó Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado frente a la laptop de Naruto, investigando sobre el tema.

–Naah, Sakura-chan es muy fuerte. Aparte así nos da tiempo de poder planear su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños –Respondió el rubio desde la cama, donde se encontraba leyendo una revista.

Ante esta respuesta, Sasuke se volteó en la silla para poder ver mejor a Naruto, se golpeo mentalmente, casi olvida que la pelirrosa estaba pronto a cumplir sus diecisiete años.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer Dobe? –Pregunto interesado.

–Más bien, que _haremos _–Puntualizó–pensaba pedirte que prestaras tu casa. Ya sabes, Itachi está prácticamente todo el día afuera y Sai se la pasa en su cuarto pintando, aparte de que tienes un patio bastante espacioso

Sasuke se lo meditó un momento, por una parte no era una mala idea, pero por otra…

…por alguna razón no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener un montón de gente escandalosa en su casa destruyéndolo todo y haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Pero es de Sakura de quien estamos hablando.

Así que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la loca idea de su mejor amigo.

–Más vale que tengas un buen plan Dobe.

oOo

Bufó molesta.

Llevaba más o menos treinta minutos en esa jodida biblioteca y aun no conseguía un libro decente que hablara de la mitología nórdica como Dios manda.

¿Qué clase de biblioteca era esa?

Se dejo caer en la polvorienta alfombra –Como se nota que ya nadie viene por estos lados– Pensó amargamente al notar la fina capa de polvo, mientras su mirada se posaba en uno de los estantes más altos del anaquel…

"Mitología Nórdica: Sus dioses y leyendas" rezaba un grueso tomo de pasta oscura en lo alto. Sonrió victoriosa, lo había encontrado.

Se levantó de un salto para ponerse de puntillas e intentar alcanzar el tomo, cosa que no logro pues una de las cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa era de su tamaño estándar.

"Maldito libro" maldijo mentalmente mientras sus dedos rozaban ya el pesado tomo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de agarrarlo, una mano salió de la nada y tomo el libro antes de que sus dedos se pudieran cerrar alrededor del objeto de su búsqueda. Miro molesta el dueño de la mano para encontrarse con un par de ojos perlas que la miraba con confusión.

–¿Haruno/Hyuuga? –Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

–Perdona, pero ese libro que acabas de tomar es mío –Sakura fue la primera en hablar, al notar como el chico tenía en sus manos el grueso tomo.

Neji miro el libro con curiosidad antes de responder – ¿Te refieres a este? Lo siento, pero yo lo tome primero, y no veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte –Respondió orgulloso mientras se dirigía hacia donde la bibliotecaria a pagar el préstamo.

–¡Hyuuga! –Exclamó furiosa mientras lo seguía– ¡Devuélveme ese libro! Yo lo encontré –Sus gritos sacaron de su ensoñación a la bibliotecaria, quien miro a la pareja escandalizada a través de sus gafas de montura gruesa.

–¿Sucede algo jóvenes? –Pregunto la señora calmadamente pero con la cara crispada del enojo de que esos niños estuvieran haciendo escándalo en su preciada biblioteca.

–No es nada señora, es solo que esta escandalosa joven no me deja elegir mi libro en paz y a inventado que el que yo tengo es el que ella quiere –Se excuso el Hyuuga con voz falsamente amable. Que hipócrita, pensó Sakura para sus adentros con asco.

–¿Es eso cierto?

–¡No! Usted me vio llegar aquí hace media hora, seguramente el acaba de llegar. ¿Le va a creer a este tipo? –Simplemente no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala.

–Pues… si tanto es el problema, ¿Por qué no lo usan ambos? Es el único ejemplar que tengo en el lugar sobre ese tema, si tanto lo necesitan… –Y dejo la sugerencia en el aire, como una densa niebla.

Sakura miro a Neji quien le devolvió una mirada llena de frialdad antes de responder –Me temo que no podrá ser así, lastimosamente, de todas las personas que existen en esta ciudad, este de aquí es con la que menos me llevo

–Pues me temo que es la única opción que tienen, o me veré en la necesidad de no prestarle el libro a ninguno –Concluyó la señora con expresión dura.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca cuando Neji se le adelanto –Esta bien, nos lo llevamos

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la señora mientras guardaba el libro en una bolsa y le ponía un sello. Le encantaba juntar a las jóvenes parejas, y ese par se veía que tenía mucho potencial.

–Bien, espero que lo traigan el miércoles. Buena suerte chicos –Y dicho esto, les guiño un ojo misteriosamente para después volver a lo suyo.

….

Una pelirrosa y un castaño caminaban enfurruñados por el camino que conduce al barrio de ambos, un silencio incomodo se había posado en ambos desde que habían salido de la biblioteca, y nadie se había atrevido a romperlo desde entonces.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Neji ya sin poder seguir aguantando un minuto más el estúpido silencio.

–Pues… no se tu, pero yo quede con Naruto y Sasuke de hacer la investigación en casa de Naruto. Si quieres te puedo llevar el libro a tu casa cuando termine –Respondió con voz algo ácida

–De eso nada, quiero salir de eso de una vez –Se calló un momento meditando la posibilidad– Iré contigo a la casa del baka de Naruto, haremos la investigación juntos –Concluyó con voz monótona

Sakura tuvo que detenerse para digerir bien lo que el castaño acababa de decir, ¿Qué quería hacer QUE? ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡Entre Naruto y Sasuke iban a sacarle la piel si sale con uno de sus clásicos comentarios!

–A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no pienso quedarme toda la tarde esperando –Habló como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Sakura suspiró resignada, aquella iba a ser una tarde bastante interesante…

* * *

Holaaaa! Tenía este capítulo semi completo y decidí terminarlo antes de que quedara inconcluso xD me encanta la relación de Sasuke-Naruto, no se siempre me ha parecido muy comica.

Salte un mes en el tiempo pues no tenia nada mas relevante sobre lo que detallar, ya que como ven lo bueno viene ahora (la visita al museo, el cumpleaños de Sakura... entre otras cosas :D)

Ahora respondere los reviews :):

Sharlotte: Vaya, ¡muchas gracias por ese lindo detalle! fuiste mi primer review y te doy las gracias infinitas :D me hiciste el dia :) espero que la historia te siga gustando.

Amane Amy: Creo que es la misma historia :) pero solo tome la idea principal, como ves estoy cambiando toda la trama xD aunque habran ciertas cositas que si dejaré pues me gustaron bastanten de la pelicula original :P ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero que te halla gustado el final de los Cuatro Guardianes :) un abrazo!

Chiharu: gracias por tu apoyo :) espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado :D.

Diana: Gracias y me agrada que te hallan gustado los pequeños cambios que implemente para mejorar la historia :) nos vemos!

Bueno sin más, nos leemos en otra actualización! Un monton de gracias también a esos lectores anonimos que me agregan a sus alertas/favoritos/etc, pero no comentan, igual se aprecia el gesto demasiado :D no saben lo feliz que me hacen! esta historia es para ustedes :)

Un review no hace mal a nadie verdad? Pero a mi me hacen infinitamente feliz :D

Cualquier duda/sugerencia/lo que sea, un private msj o un review nn

Abrazos!

Kabegami


	3. Visita al museo

**Disclaimer: **Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé. ¿Acaso si Naruto fuera mío ahorita estarían en guerra? La respuesta es fácil, **no.** Naruto Ya sería Hokage y estaría felizmente con Hinata.

_**Visita al museo**_

Sakura suspiró por millonésima vez en el día. Frente a ella, un duelo de miradas se llevaba a cabo: por un lado, Sasuke y Naruto buscaban matar a Neji, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás y les devolvía la mirada con igual o más intensidad, era ridículo y totalmente absurdo, el universo debía estar conspirando en su contra.

–Muy bien chicos, ¿podrían por favor dejar los intentos de asesinato para después? A mí tampoco me agrada esto, pero quiero terminar pronto –Se digno al fin a interrumpir, pues ciertamente ya le estaba sacando de quicio la actitud de sus amigos y el castaño.

–¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡Cómo pudiste traerlo a _él_ aquí! Sabes lo mal que se comporta contigo, y eso sin mencionar lo patán y creído que puede llegar a ser –Se defendió el rubio mientras hacia lo que parecía una pataleta. Está bien, podían estar enojados –Y de hecho, ella también lo estaba– ¿pero acaso no podían ponerle las cosas más fáciles? Ella se te había tomado la molestia de explicarles todo. Lo bueno es que al menos Sasuke si había captado.

–El Dobe tiene razón, entiendo lo que les sucedió, ¿pero era necesario? Es exasperante –Lo secundó Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura suspirara una vez más.

–Por mucho que me desagrade decir esto, Sakura tiene razón, a mí tampoco me fascina estar aquí, pero es por mi educación –Intervino Neji con su voz glacial, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de los chicos de paso. –Es mejor acabar esto pronto, tengo otras cosas que hacer…

–Está bien… –Accedió de mala gana Sasuke, hablando por Naruto también.

Y sin mediar mas palabra que las necesarias, el cuarteto se dispuso a hacer la dichosa investigación, maldiciendo en silencio al profesor Kakashi por mandar semejante estupidez de algo que no era su asignatura.

oOO

Al día siguiente, una brisa suave refrescaba el ambiente que un sol tapado por unas espesas nubes calentaba, un día fresco y con buen clima. Perfecto para una excursión escolar.

–Hace un buen día, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? –Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su pequeña mochila, adoraba los días de excursión.

–Hmp si… me pregunto cuando llegara el Dobe, si no se apresura lo dejarán –Respondió con indiferencia mientras (para variar) esperaban al impuntual de su amigo, quien como costumbre estaba algo retrasado.

Sakura se disponía a decirle que podía llamarlo, cuando un chico de su misma clase, de cabello recogido en una cola alta y expresión aburrida se acerco a ellos:

–Sakura, Sasuke. ¿Y Naruto? Ya pronto saldremos y el profesor Kakashi me pidió que pasara la lista –Pregunto con voz aburrida.

–No lo sabemos Shikamaru, pero pronto ha de llegar. Justo pensaba llamarlo –Respondió con voz algo fastidiada, en definitiva su amigo nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera en día de excursión se dignaba en llegar a tiempo.

–Mira, creo que al fin viene –Intervino Sasuke señalando a un agitado rubio quien se acercaba al grupo corriendo. –Hasta que llegas Dobe –Lo regaño en cuanto llego.

–Siento la tardanza, pero papá me pidió que lo ayudar a llevar unas pinturas a la galería y se nos hizo tarde –Su voz sonó entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire luego de la gran corrida que pego.

–Que problemático, iré a decirle al profesor. Lo mejor será que vayan subiendo al bus, ya estamos retrasados –Sugirió Shikamaru mientras se iba. Al oír esto, los tres amigos se dispusieron a entrar rápidamente al bus, esperando encontrar un puesto para los tres.

…..

Al subir, tanto Sakura como Sasuke no pudieron evitar soltar una maldición contra el rubio, ¡el bus estaba repleto! Solo había un puesto de a dos libre y todos los de a tres se encontraban ocupados. Aquello no podía ser peor.

–Chicos si piensan quedarse ahí parados el resto del viaje, me temo que tendrán que firmarme un contrato donde desliguen al colegio de cualquier accidente que suceda –La voz del profesor Kakashi los sacó a los tres de sus pensamientos, para ver como el único ojo visible del profesor los miraba con una mezcla de enojo-diversión. –Ahora; Uchiha, Namikaze: Ambos vayan hacia el asiento libre. Haruno, siéntate con Lee y Hyuuga. –Ordenó mientras también se sentaba.

Ambos chicos hicieron caso no sin antes recibir una mirada suplicante de parte de su amiga. Definitivamente el destino estaba en contra de la pelirrosa.

…..

–¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Haruno? –Cuestiono Neji al ver a Sakura sentarse en el espacio libre a su lado.

–¡Yoooshh! Al fin mi bella flor se dio cuenta de la llama que arde en mí y… –Más el parloteo de Lee fue interrumpido por una rápida explicación de la ojijade: –Kakashi-sensei me mandó a sentarme aquí. No lo hagas más difícil Hyuuga –Respondió con frialdad sacando su mp3 de su mochila y poniéndose los audífonos, para evitar escuchar una palabra más del chico.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en extrema calma –Sin mencionar un par de bolas de papel marca Naruto que paraban misteriosamente en la cabeza de unas pobres almas– lo demás fue relativamente aburrido. Para Sakura, quien durante todo el viaje se vio absorta en su música, no supo en qué momento; pero entre el vaivén del bus, la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana, y la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, su mente poco a poco se fue relajando a tal punto que su cuerpo se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

….

Neji miraba abstraído el paisaje, a su lado, su amigo Lee iba totalmente conectado a un videojuego portátil por lo que se había salvado de su interminable parloteo. Sonrió satisfecho, al menos tendría un buen viaje…

…Hasta que sintió un leve peso en su hombro, sin ocultar su asombro –Y posiblemente, su irritación– se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se había quedado profundamente dormida, y en el vaivén del bus, su cabeza había acabado en su hombro.

Chasqueó la lengua preguntándose si debía despertarla o no, la lógica le decía que si, pues si alguien reparaba en la situación, aquella iba a ser muy incómoda, y empezarían a hablar cosas que seguramente le causarían nauseas de solo pensarlo. Mas una parte de él –y justo en ese momento se estaba cuestionando que carajos había tomado para pensar algo así– le decía lo hermosa y delicada que lucía la chica mientras duerme. Se encontraba en un dilema, pues esa parte que ahora descubría –Y que pronto tendría que ser exterminada– se ponía con creces sobre su lógica, y por alguna extraña razón, iba ganando.

Tan metido en su debate mental iba, que no noto cuando la chica a su lado se removió perezosa, para después abrir sus ojos y ver muy cerca suyo la cara de su compañero de viaje.

–¡¿Neji? –Preguntó asombrada al ver el rostro del chico a escasos centímetros del suyo –¡PERVERTIDO! –Gritó mientras le soltaba un golpe, que quizás sea por el aturdimiento o lo embobado que estaba, no pudo esquivar, lo que le costó una marca roja en su mejilla.

–¿Pero qué…? ¡Se puede saber que haces! –Exclamó molesto al sentir el ardor en su mejilla.

La pelirrosa lo miro con furia mientras se sobaba la mano, realmente le había dolido aquel golpe, puede que se halla pasado… tan solo _un poco._

–¡Querías besarme! –Intento excusarse, aunque sabía que bien había metido la pata.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Estabas dormida en mi hombro! –Calló un momento al sentir las miradas de todo el bus (incluida la del único ojo de Kakashi-sensei) puestas en ambos –Iba a despertarte animal –Susurró con frialdad, pues no le apetecía ser el centro de atención por el resto del año.

Sakura parpadeó confusa, ¿acaso era cierto? Con su mirada busco a Lee y a juzgar por su mirada de contrariedad, (algo MUY poco común en él) las palabras del Hyuuga eran ciertas.

Mierda.

Rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera siquiera evitarlo, su rostro se vio inundado de un potente color rojo que bien podía competir y ganar contra los tomates. La había regado, y bastante.

–Neji yo…

–No digas más –La detuvo mientras alzaba las manos– procura no volver a dirigirme la palabra más de lo necesario el resto del año, y esto nunca habrá pasado –Terminó con la voz cargada de odio y resentimiento. Oh si, ella podía odiarlo, pero de eso a pegarle por _nada,_ había un largo trecho.

–Bien chicos, si ya terminaron su espectáculo, me complace informarles que hemos llegado –Anuncio el profesor Kakashi con una expresión divertida en el rostro, llamando la atención de todo el bus que se encontraba pendiente de la pelea.

…

–Jajaja, no pensé que el Hyuuga se haría acreedor un día a uno de tus famosos golpes, Sakura-chan –Se burlo Naruto. El trío de amigos se encontraba caminando distraídamente por una sala dedicada al arte de la cultura nórdica, Sasuke tomaba apuntes de cualquier cosa interesante que viera, mientras que Sakura todavía cargaba una cara de haber visto al mismo Satanás.

–No es gracioso Naruto, una cosa es que los golpee a ti o a Sasuke –Ambos chicos la miraron con reproche– Y otra es que golpee a otro que casi no conozco

–Para mí que se lo merecía, ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto Sakura –Intervino Sasuke con voz neutral, aunque por dentro estuviera celebrando con creces el ataque de su amiga.

–Concuerdo con el Teme, ¡ya no le metas mente! –La animó con una de sus sonrisas tan características.

Sakura suspiró, puede que sus amigos tuvieran razón.

….

–No pensé que Sakura-san pudiera golpear tan duro –Habló una suave voz femenina, mas con un leve tinte de odio.

–Vamos Tenten, ¡si hasta casi le reconstruye la cara! Qué suerte tuvimos que fue la cara y no el brazo, pues si no nos quedábamos sin lanzador –Se burló Lee que observaba como su amiga le colocaba hielo a Neji en la mejilla.

–Vuelve a decir una palabras más de eso, y juro que me va a valer poco que Tenten se quede sin novio tan joven, porque no veras la luz del sol otro día, ¿me entiendes? –Amenazó el castaño con voz cortante, aunque faltaba más que eso para intimidar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

–Me alegra que digas eso, ¡pues significa que tu llama de la juventud no se ha apagado a causa de que una chica te golpeo! –Celebro mientras daba saltitos alrededor de sus amigos.

–Yo simplemente no puedo creer que sea tu novio…

–Dímelo a mí, aunque es bastante tierno cuando se lo propone

Neji resopló.

…..

Sakura caminaba pensativa por el salón donde se exhibían distintas estatuas de dioses nórdicos, sonrió imperceptiblemente, aquella mitología siempre le había llamado la atención, y cuando el profesor Kakashi confirmo que ese museo seria el que visitarían, no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría. Siempre quiso poder visitarlo.

Siguió paseándose entre las estatuas hasta que vio una que le llamó la atención, se trataba del dios nórdico de las travesuras, la maldad y el fuego; Loki. No sabía porque, pero había algo en esa representación que la perturbaba, de repente era ese brillo extraño en los ojos… bah, debían ser reflejos de la luz.

–¿Se te perdió algo, Haruno? –Dio un respingo del susto, en aquella habitación grande y silenciosa lo último que esperas escuchar es a alguien hablándote repentinamente –¿Qué? ¿Te asuste? Yo pensé que eras más valiente después del golpe que me diste esta mañana –Bufó molesta dándose la vuelta, definitivamente tenía que ser _él, _de todas las personas posibles… ÉL… miro de soslayo la estatua de Loki, si existía debía de estar riéndose a cuestas de ella.

–Escucha Hyuuga, ya pedí disculpas ¿ok? Sé que hice mal y todo, pero por favor ya déjame vivir tranquila –Respondió ásperamente, para volver su mirada hacia las estatuas, esta vez, para detenerla en una de Freya, "La diosa del amor" rezaba una inscripción.

Neji la miro despectivo hasta cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿te gusta la mitológica nórdica también? –Cuestiono curioso, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa

Sakura se volteo sorprendida para responderle –Si claro, es mi favorita. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Por nada, pienso que es demasiada información para una cabeza tan pequeña como la tuya. Aunque pensándolo bien, con esa frente que tienes… –Se burló acercándose a la estatua de Loki, la cual miró con curiosidad.

–¡¿Y tú que sabes de eso Hyuuga? Al menos en la mía hay algo, al contrario de la tuya que es tan grande y está llena de m… –Mas cayó abruptamente al percibir esta vez, algo extraño en la estatua.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Te quedaste sin insultos?

–Me pareció… me pareció ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de esa estatua –Contestó señalando la estatua de Loki.

–¿Te refieres a esta? Oh vamos Haruno, no me digas que crees en estas cosas, ¿o sí? Son solo mitos, este tío en realidad no nos hará nada, ¿ves? –Habló mientras se ponía al lado de la estatua y le movía la mano enfrente, burlándose de la misma.

–Hyuuga no creo que…

–Ya basta Haruno, deja de creer en cuentos de hadas –Finalizó para después salir de la habitación dejando a la pelirrosa sumida en el silencio inicial.

Sakura lo vio irse, para después mirar de nuevo la extraña estatua, para ver, que el extraño brillo había desaparecido.

…..

–¡Ahhh como amo los días de excursión! –Dijo Naruto mientras pegaba un sonoro bostezo, el dia había acabado ya, y con esto el final de su excursión. Esta vez habían sido precavidos y fueron uno de los primeros en subir al bus, agarrando un puesto de a tres donde ya se encontraban instalados.

–Pues espero que hallas tomado buenas notas Naruto, pues el examen de la otra semana es sobre lo que vieron –Intervino el profesor Kakashi que se encontraba subiendo al bus, aquellas palabras congelaron al rubio.

–Pe-pero… ¡Sasuke-temee! –Llamó a su amigo, que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente a su lado

–Que no estoy sordo Dobe; y no, no te voy a prestar mis apuntes. Nadie te manda a no prestar atención –Refunfuño el pelinegro, pues lo había interrumpido agarrando el sueño.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido para después pasar su mirada a la pelirrosa que estaba al lado de Sasuke, junto a la ventana. –Sakura-chaaaaaan

–Ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto –Fue todo lo que dijo. Por alguna extraña razón, desde el incidente en el salón de los dioses sentía como que algo no estaba bien, o pronto dejaría de estarlo.

–¿Sucede algo, Sakura? –Pregunto Sasuke a su lado con voz seria.

–¿Eh? Ah, no pasa nasa Sasuke-kun, es solo que el viaje me ha cansado, es todo –Contestó dándole al pelinegro una sonrisa forzada, que no paso desapercibida por el mismo.

–Hmp…

…..

Desde donde Neji se encontraba sentado, podía ver claramente el llamativo cabello rosa de su vecina, carraspeo un poco. No entendía porque desde esa mañana que la chica se había quedado dormida en su hombro había empezado a percibir algo más que _odio_ por su compañera ojijade. Pensó que se le pasaría y nada más seria algo producto del viaje, mas se equivoco, pues cuando tuvieron el pequeño roce en el salón de las estatuas sintió algo que jamás había experimentado.

Y ahora tenía esa estúpida sensación.

Movió levemente su cabeza de lado a lado intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y quito su mirada de la nuca de su compañera, realmente algo no andaba bien con él, y eso le enfermaba.

–Neji… ¡Neji!

–¿Ah? Perdona Tenten, estaba distraído –Miro con curiosidad a su compañera, en sus piernas, un relajado Lee dormía un poco.

–Haz estado así casi todo el día, por no decir todo, ¿sucede algo? ¿Haruno tiene algo que ver? –Tan perceptible como siempre, pensó para sus adentros el castaño.

–Pues no… –Contesto no muy seguro.

–A veces me sorprendo un poco, ustedes dos solían ser tan buenos amigos de pequeños. Si no es molestia, ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que les paso? –Nuevamente aquella pregunta, ¿acaso todos sabían la verdad y nadie se la quería decir? –Perdona, no quise ser indiscreta –Dijo al interpretar mal el silencio de su amigo.

–No… no es eso, lo que pasa es que ni yo mismo se que fue lo que sucedió –Contesto algo confuso.

–Pues deberías averiguarlo, nunca esta demás saber algunas cosas de tu pasado –Le recomendó con voz misteriosa.

Neji la miro una última vez antes de quedarse dormido.

oOo

Un nuevo día nacía sobre la pequeña ciudad donde habitan Sakura y sus amigos, los pajarillos cantaban colmando el aire de sus alegres cantos, una brisa mecía las hojas de los arboles perezosamente mientras un sonriente sol era opacado por unas impertinentes nubes oscuras.

En una casa, un despertador comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, causando que su dueña abriera los ojos con pesar.

"¿Desde cuándo su despertador sonaba diferente?" Se pregunto Sakura mientras su mano salía del embrollo de sabanas y lo apagaba. "Ah, y también se siente diferente", pensó al sentir el reloj algo redondeado.

Sin darle importancia, se levanto sintiendo un extraño frio en la parte de arriba del cuerpo, atribuyéndolo a que quizás había olvidado cerrar la ventana en la noche, se dispuso a caminar tranquila hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta de un empujón y congelándose en el acto…

¿PERO QUE…?

Miro confusa el espejo y se tallo los ojos fervientemente, muy seguramente debía estar soñando.

Eso **NO **podía estar pasando.

Vio _castaño_ donde debería haber _rosa_…

_Blanco_ donde debería haber _verde_…

Y aun más importante… faltaban dos cosas donde en este momento un fuerte y musculoso pecho se asomaba.

La sangre se le bajo a los pies en cuestión de segundos.

Era Neji Hyuuga quien le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, pero ella sabía perfectamente que era Sakura Haruno.

Un aterrador grito retumbo por toda la casa de los Hyuuga.

* * *

Uuuuyyy empieza lo bueno xD este capítulo en particular me costo un poco escribirlo, pues tuve que crear el momento donde "el cambio" se tenía que dar, y la escena que es de vital importancia para el resto de la historia :P.

Con respecto a las preguntas de sus reviews, no diré que paso para que se distanciaran, pues eso es algo que nuestros protagonistas tendrán que descubrir por si solos para romper la maldición (ups, solté un spoiler xD).

Nuevamente, un MILLÓN de gracias por sus reviews, me hacen el día y en el momento que llegan a mi celular me hacen la persona mas feliz sacandome una sonrisa al saber que mi historia es del agrado :) sigan dejandolos! Me motivan a escribir más y más rapido :P

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo :* ¡dejen reviews!

¡Abrazos!

Kabegami


	4. Cambio

_**Cambio**_

–¿Neji-niisan? ¿Estás bien? –Se escuchó la suave voz de Hinata a través de la puerta, aquello fue el detonante de la realidad para Sakura.

Realmente aquello **no** era un sueño.

Mierda.

Con algo de apuro, miró por todo el baño en busca de algo con que taparse el torso desnudo. Hey, podía estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero aun quedaban rastros de su pudor femenino. Al ver una playera sin mangas blanca sobre un perchero, la agarro y de un tirón se la puso, para después salir dando traspiés del baño y abrirle la puerta a la chica.

–Eh… Hinata… sí, estoy bien, es solo… ¡que me caí! Si… eso… –Hablaba apurada y las palabras se le enredaban en la garganta, algo que, no paso desapercibido por la menor de los Hyuuga.

–¿Seguro? No sueles ser muy torpe Primo… –Lo miró con desconfianza por un momento antes de agregar –Hoy te ves mas pálido, ¿seguro que no estás enfermo?

–¡No! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que alistarme para ir al colegio –Finalizó dándole un portazo a la puerta. Quedando nuevamente en la soledad de la habitación del castaño.

Con desespero, agarro su cabeza entre ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer recostada en la puerta, ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿Qué mal había podido hacer ella?

–Joder Neji, ¿es que acaso nunca te cansaras de hacerme la vida imposible? –Soltó al aire en un vano intento de recobrar la calma.

–Si piensas que ser yo es difícil, imagínate mi situación –Le respondió una voz ligeramente familiar.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras se tocaba el rostro, ¿acaso estaba loca o acababa de oír a Neji hablándole? Un momento…

–¡Neji! ¿Estás dentro también? ¡Oh por Dios! –Su voz se comenzó a quebrar de la desesperación, aquello solo iba de mal en peor…

–No seas idiota Haruno, mira al frente por Dios –Volvió a hablar. La chica, haciéndole caso a la voz, subió su rostro para ver frente a ella a su anterior cuerpo, se encontraba igual, solo que sus ojos (los cuales solían ser cálidos) ahora se encontraban fríos e inexpresivos, tembló, aquella mirada le recordaba mucho al Hyuuga…

–Sé lo que piensas, créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta ver esa mirada de imbécil que tienes ahorita en mi cuerpo –Le respondió Sakura (O más bien Neji…) con algo de desdén, se notaba el enojo que el chico cargaba encima.

–¿Qué… que haces aquí? –Fue todo lo que pudo articular pues todavía la conmoción era latente.

–Pues entre por la ventana si es lo que preguntas –Empezó señalando con un gesto vago la ventana abierta– Y sobre que hago aquí… ¿es mi habitación no? Aparte de que no todos los días te despiertas en el cuerpo de la persona que odias –Entorno los ojos al decir esto.

–Mira Hyuuga… no se qué paso, y créeme que estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso… ¡por Dios estoy en tu cuerpo! –Soltó con terror.

La expresión del Hyuuga pareció vacilar un poco por un momento, hasta que, con un suspiro, se sentó en el borde su anterior cama, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

–Mira Sakura… –Parpadeo confuso un momento al verla a la cara– Disculpa… es rarísimo hablarle a mi propio cuerpo, creo que me entiendes

–Perfectamente…

–El caso es, que si queremos salir de esta lo más pronto posible opino que… –Medito un poco el impacto de las siguientes palabras–…Deberíamos intentar ser amigos… eso…

Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula, ¿acaso hablaba en serio? – ¿Y eso de que nos ayudaría Hyuuga? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Pues es lógico no? Yo no conozco nada de ti y tu menos de mi, si empiezo a actuar como yo en tu cuerpo la gente empezara a sospechar, lo mejor será mantener un perfil bajo por el momento… hasta que consigamos la solución a esta maldición –Concluyó levantando su nueva mirada jade al techo de la habitación.

Sakura suspiró mientras se recostaba en la mullida cama, tenía razón, ahora solo les quedaba seguir aparentando y seguir con sus vidas normales hasta que encontraran la solución. No había de otra.

–Sera mejor que me vaya… si me desperté fue por tu horroroso grito, debo irme a preparar para el colegio y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no vaya a ser que me pongan una tardanza por tu culpa –Habló Neji mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la ventana por la cual entro.

–¡Espera!

El aludido se detuvo con una mano en el marco para mirarla sobre el hombro, noto como un suave sonrojo se empezaba a expandir por su rostro y maldijo lo afeminado que se notaba su cara en ese momento.

–Dime que no te atreverás a poner esas expresiones en público, van a pensar que soy gay.

–Yo… ¡ese no es el punto Hyuuga! ¡Te ordeno que te vendes los ojos cuando te bañes pervertido! –Le grito mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, logrando que el Hyuuga también se sonrojara un poco.

–¡Pe-pero que dices! ¡Como si yo quisiera ver tu plano cuerpo! Y viéndolo de esa manera… ¡yo soy el que debería estar asustado! Quien sabe que le harás a mi pobre cuerpo indefenso… –Dramatizo con burla.

–Ya quisieras tu Hyuuga… tranquilo, dejare tu virginidad intacta –Touché, eso había sido golpe bajo.

–Con que en esas nos ponemos, ¿ah Haruno? No sabes con quien te has metido –Murmuró con rabia para después desaparecer por la ventana, dejando a la chica indignada.

…..

–Sakura hija, ¿ya te despertaste? –Justo a tiempo, en el momento que había puesto ambos pies en la mullida alfombra, la puerta se había abierto dando paso a la doctora Tsunade, la mama de Sakura.

–Eh… si mamá, en un momento bajo… –No supo porque, pero volver a decir esa palabra se había sentido totalmente extraño.

–¿Te encuentras bien hija? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? –Pregunto con algo de preocupación la rubia.

–No mamá tranquila… ahora iré a cambiarme, bajo enseguida.

La mujer asintió para después cerrar la puerta. Una sonrisa de maliciosa surcó el rostro de la pelirrosa.

Si iba a tener que vivir en el cuerpo de Sakura, al menos le iba a sacar el debido provecho.

…..

Sakura abrió de par en par el amplio armario del castaño, después de darse un dificultoso baño con los ojos vendados (y, retar a su paciencia al tener que lavar… _eso_) había conseguido ponerse unos bóxers que encontró en la gaveta del chico (sin dejar su notorio sonrojo), ahora se encontraba frente a una nueva dificultad…

¿Dónde demonios Neji guardaba su uniforme?

Después de algunos minutos de rebuscar en el armario dio con el mismo casi al final. Luego, se dispuso a ponérselo y una idea surcó su mente…

Neji _siempre_ llevaba el uniforme de manera irregular, decía que era su estilo.

Sonrió con maldad.

Aquello iba a ser sumamente divertido.

….

Neji miraba impaciente la casa frente a él, después de haberse arreglado y comido un poco, había salido pensando en que Sakura ya se encontraría afuera –Pues había pensando que podrían caminar juntos al colegio, ya saben para empezar lo de ser amigos– y la chica aun no daba muestras de querer salir de su casa, ¿acaso aun estando en su cuerpo tenía que comportarse como una chica? Ya hablaría de eso con ella en cuanto pudiera.

–¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a llegar tarde al colegio –La tenue voz de su prima lo trajo al mundo, confundiéndolo un poco por obvias razones.

–¿Eh? … ¡Ah! Hinata, espero a Neji –Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su prima invento una posible excusa– Quedamos en que me ayudaría en un trabajo, ya sabes, con lo bien que se le dan ciertas materias –Rio un poco, era bien sabido que Sakura era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes del curso, un poco de baja a su ego no le haría daño.

Hinata guardó silencio un momento captando las palabras, ciertamente desde esa mañana tanto su primo y ahora Sakura se estaban comportando de una manera un tanto… extraña. Suspiró, realmente nunca le había agradado meterse en los asuntos que no eran suyos.

–Ya ha de salir, hoy no se encontraba muy bien. Supongo que es por eso –Contesto con simpleza para después caminar hacia el colegio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada confusa a la chica.

Neji la miro mientras desaparecía cuesta abajo para después dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia su anterior casa y ver como su cuerpo habitado por Sakura salía de este con expresión entre aburrida y divertida.

–¿Pero que se supone que traes puesto? –Exclamó escandalizado al ver que Sakura se había puesto el uniforme como Dios manda, es decir, el polo dentro del pantalón y otros arreglos que lo hacían ver… nerd. Eso sin mencionar que su cabello se encontraba pulcramente recogido en una coleta baja, sin los clásicos mechones que solían enmarcar su rostro.

–El uniforme, ¿Qué no se nota? Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo por tu imagen Hyuuga –Contestó la chica burlona mientras sus ojos reflejaban un rayo de diversión y venganza.

Neji la miró furioso pero sin perder su temple, después de todo, ella no había sido la única que había jugado sucio…

–¿Y TU QUE SE SUPONE QUE TRAES PUESTO? –Bingo, la chica había gritado a todo pulmón lo que el sabia seria su reacción, y no es para menos, se había recogido la falda de tal manera de que en vez de llegarle un poco por debajo de la rodilla, esta le llegaba por _encima_ de la misma, un cruel desperdicio a su parecer, pues aunque le costara aceptarlo la pelirrosa tenía buenas piernas. Aparte de esto, había dejado su largo cabello rosa suelto sin la clásica diadema y el polo lo llevaba fuera de la falda, en resumen, como una chica _cool_ debería verse.

–Solo te hago un favor Haruno, a diferencia tuya que ahora todos pensaran que me volví el empollón del lugar –Respondió con algo de indiferencia para después comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia el colegio. –¿Te vas a quedar ahí o qué? –Pregunto repentinamente sacando a la chica de su asombro, para después suspirar resignada y seguirlo con paso torpe al colegio.

Definitivamente hoy sería un día difícil.

…

–¡SAKURAAA-CHAAAN~! –Típico de cualquier día en la mañana, Sakura rio divertida mientras apreciaba la cara de terror que se posaba sobre Neji, aquello iba a ser sumamente divertido.

–Hmp, buenos días Sakura –Saludo cortésmente el único cuerdo de los dos, para después reparar en la presencia de Sakura, es decir Neji. –¿Y este que hace aquí?

–Y-yo… bueno… –Sakura empezó a tartamudear nerviosa ganándose una mirada confusa de Sasuke y otra asesina de Neji, quien en ese momento lidiaba con el peso de Naruto en su cuello. –Solo me encontré a Haruno en el camino, no crean que vinimos juntos, saben que no me juntaría con escoria como ustedes –Respondió altaneramente sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma de la excelente interpretación del castaño que hizo. Con asombro todavía, camino apresuradamente hacia el interior del colegio, donde supuso estarían los amigos del chico.

Neji miro con desconcierto por donde la chica se había ido, ¿en serio el era así de pesado? Viéndolo de donde lo veía ahora…

–Nee Sakura-chan, ¿te quedaras ahí todo el día? –La voz de Naruto lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, pues el timbre hacia más de 5 minutos que había sonado.

–Eh… si si… –Respondió no muy seguro, sin sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke puesta en el.

….

Sakura miraba el tablero sin mirar, su mente no podía evitar divagar en todo lo acontecido desde esa mañana, ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? Se llevaba bien con sus padres, enseñaba piano a los niños, sacaba buenas notas… está bien, puede que a veces golpee a Naruto o a Sasuke, pero es porque se lo merecen. Realmente no sabía que había hecho mal para pasar por aquella pesadilla, se sentía perdía.

–¡Hyuuga! –Sakura parpadeó confusa cuando sintió el fuerte codazo de Lee, al verlo noto como el chico miraba significativamente al profesor Kakashi quien en estos momentos la miraba con enfado– Me temo que es la tercera vez que le llamo la atención en la clase, así que tendré que pedirle que por favor abandone el salón –Exigió el profesor sacando una expresión de asombro del resto de la clase, era bien sabido que Neji no era de ese tipo de personas que se suelen distraer en clase.

–¡P-pero profesor! –Y si lo anterior no fue suficiente asombro, cuando vieron que Sakura había salido en su defensa fue como completamente surrealista, Naruto abrió tanto la boca que casi toca el suelo, mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

–Me parece señorita Haruno, que le hará compañía al señor Hyuuga también, salga del salón también.

Sakura miró asombrada a Neji quien con la mirada le dio a entender un claro "ahora hablamos".

Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

…

–Está bien, ¿me puedes decir en que estas pensando? Acaso quieres que fracase matemáticas, ¿eso quieres? –Le pregunto en cuanto estuvieron sentados en el árbol donde a menudo solía sentarse la pelirrosa junto a sus amigos.

–En serio lo siento Neji, pero es que no se qué me pasa, me siento sumamente confundida. ¿Esto no me pasa todos los días sabes? –Neji la miró con frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por los rosados cabellos, el tampoco sabía qué hacer, y si seguían así la gente iba a empezar a sospechar, debían actuar pronto si querían solucionar su situación.

–Lo sé, pero tampoco debemos permitir que sospechen, es una suerte que Naruto y Lee sean tan despistados, pero no me fio mucho de Hinata y de Sasuke, se que ya sospechan algo, por lo que propongo una tregua temporal y empecemos a actuar como _realmente_ actúa el otro, ¿Qué dices?

Sakura lo medito un momento, era cierto, pues sabía que Sasuke la conocía como la palma de su mano y si en algún momento Neji llegara a hacer algo poco propio en ella el comenzaría a sospechar y llegarían los problemas. Con pesar se dispuso a contestarle:

–Está bien, pero tenemos otro problema Neji –Al ver la cara de confusión del chico se dispuso a continuar– Tu tienes tu equipo de fotball y yo mis clases de piano, eso sin mencionar que pronto tendré una audición para entrar a una prestigiosa academia de piano y si no paso tenlo por seguro que no verás la luz del sol nunca más.

Neji tragó pesado, ¡era cierto! Se había olvidado por completo del equipo, y justo cuando empezaban las eliminatorias para la final, realmente estaban metidos en un aprieto.

–Escucha, se que esa audición debe ser muy importante para ti, al igual que lo es el equipo para mí. Por lo que te propongo algo… –La chica lo miró expectante en espera de su idea–…a partir de ahora nos reuniremos todas las noches para practicar, alternaremos un día de piano y otro de fotball, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que se me ocurre –Terminó dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Sakura asintió, sabiendo que los próximos días serian sumamente complicados conviviendo al lado del que hasta hoy hubiera sido su _peor enemigo_.

* * *

¡Pido un millón de disculpas! Se que este capítulo no compensa la espera, pero es lo que se me ocurrió, ultimamente ando DEMASIADO abrumada, la U me tiene al borde de un colapso mental, escribir es lo único que me saca de esa locura, lo malo es que sin inspiración no hay historia ¿verdad? Por lo que anuncio que estaré una temporada desaparecida por aquí, tengo el final dentro de unas semanas y luego entro a periodo regular, lo cual es mas stress para mi. Pero no se preocupen, no moriré xD al menos, no hasta que halla terminado mis historias ahahah!

Sobre ¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga? Ya tengo el segundo capítulo por la mitad, como un avance les digo que se llama "Naruto: Amistad" y trata de –obviamente– la amistad de nuestros protagonistas contada desde el punto de vista de nuestro rubio amigo.

Sin más, espero que el capítulo sea del agrado de todos mis lectores :) nos vemos en otra actualización!

Dejen reviews, evitan que caiga en la locura xD

Kabegami


	5. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ¡claro que no! :)

_**Amigos**_

Sakura caminaba frustrada hacia su casa, luego de haber tenido que "entrenar con el equipo" (claro, si a entrenar le puedes decir que un montón de hombres sudorosos se te echen encima, pues entonces está bien); había tenido que soportar las quejas de Neji sobre sus clases de piano de la tarde, pues el chico en su vida había tocado un instrumento y había hecho el completo ridículo frente a sus estudiantes.

"Que podría salir peor" Pensó con pesadez mientras comenzaba a divisar la casa del chico en la cima de la pequeña colina. Al menos aquel largo día al fin había llegado a su fin…

– Neeejiiii~ – Oh no por favor, tiene que ser una broma…

– Que sucede Lee… – Respondió cansada, pues lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con el joven de cabello extraño. Bastante había tenido con soportarlo en el entrenamiento burlándose a cada rato por sus movimientos torpes y sus constantes caídas.

– ¡Es que te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de charlar contigo! Estaba preocupado pues hoy estuviste un tanto distraído – Al decir aquello, la alarma de Sakura se activo en el instante – No me gustaría que nuestro jugador estrella se lesionara por culpa de eso, así que pospuse los entrenamientos de esta semana, así que preocúpate por solucionar aquello que te atormenta, ¿de acuerdo? – Sakura parpadeó perpleja, ¿acaso este era el mismo Lee imprudente y loco que ella conocía? Realmente a veces las personas pueden ser tan impredecibles…

– Cla-claro… no te preocupes, pronto solucionare lo que me molesta – Respondió con la primera sonrisa sincera del día, siendo curioso la persona que había logrado sacársela.

El chico alzó un pulgar con alegría para después correr cuesta abajo, muy seguramente a su casa.

– A sí que pospondrá los entrenamientos de la semana… a veces Lee me sorprende – Intervino una voz que logró sobresaltar a la pelirrosa, pues aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar su voz fuera de sí misma.

– ¡Neji! Haz el favor de no asustarme de esa manera, ¡casi acabas con mis nervios! – Lo regaño la chica (o más bien chico) al notar como su cuerpo se acercaba hacia ella en una clara muestra de que caminarían juntos el trecho restante.

– Vamos, no seas tan gallina. Recuerda en el cuerpo de quien estas – Se defendió el castaño (ahora pelirrosa) – Deberías agradecerme, hoy empezaremos con las clases de piano, pues pienso que es lo más complicado entre el football y eso – Anunció el chico logrando que la chica lo mirara perpleja, pues ella pensaba que al ser su deporte, le daría más prioridad.

– ¿Seguro?

– Claro, aparte tu prueba es primero que nuestro partido, así que tenemos que estar listos – Puntualizó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro punto, por alguna razón, se sentía un tanto cohibido de verla.

– Oh…

– ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaan~! – Ok, aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba en contra suya?

– Sakura – Saludo Sasuke quien venía en compañía de su hermano menor y de Ino.

– Frentonaaa, ya casi no nos vemos, ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa mas tarde y nos ponemos al día en los acontecimientos recientes? – Propuso la rubia mirando a su amiga radiante, al parecer, aun ninguno de los cuatro había notado la presencia de Sakura (Neji) entre ellos.

– Pu-pues… – Tartamudeo Neji sin saber realmente que decir, cosas rara en el, pues siempre tenía algo que decir – Yoo… – Se siguió debatiendo esta vez, logrando que Sasuke se interesara en la conversación y notara la presencia de Sakura entre ellos, cosa que lo consterno aun mas. Aunque parece que fue el único que lo noto.

– ¿Tu qué? ¡Me tienes abandonada~! – Canturreó dramática la rubia mientras daba vueltitas alrededor de Neji, crispándole los nervios en el acto.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? De nuevo… – Intervino Sasuke llamando la atención de los demás, al ver que se dirigía al cuerpo de Neji habitado por Sakura.

– Si es cierto, últimamente has estado muy cerca de Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te traes entre manos Hyuuga? – Cuestiono Naruto mientras alzaba un dedo acusador hacia la chica.

– Nada que te interese Uzumaki, tampoco a ti Uchiha – Respondió Sakura utilizando el clásico tono despectivo de Neji, ese que hasta a ella misma le causaba escalofríos. – Eso es asunto entre Sakura y yo, así que por favor no se entrometan – Concluyó con voz fría para después seguir caminando, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada a Neji, quien capto el mensaje en el acto.

– Alguien no se levanto del lado correcto hoy~ – Habló Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa, sacando a todos los presentes del desconcierto vivido poco antes.

…..

– Mamá… ya llegué a casa – Anunció Neji luego de cerrar la pesada puerta de entrada de la casa de los Haruno, y aparecer en el lujoso recibidor decorado con grandes cuadros regalados por el Señor Namikaze, quien también era un gran amigo de Jiraiya y padrino de Sakura.

– Tu mamá no se encuentra Sakura, sabes que los días de semana sale tarde del quirófano – Neji dio un pequeño bote en su lugar, la suave voz de Shizune lo había sacado de lugar y realmente no esperaba escucharla.

– Ah… se me había olvidado, debe ser que ando muy distraída últimamente – Se excusó rápidamente mientras miraba hacia las imponentes escaleras que conducían al piso superior. – Estaré en mi habitación, tengo tareas que hacer y tengo un compromiso luego – Anunció formalmente dejando confusa a Shizune, pues le desconcertaba el hecho de que Sakura se comportara tan formal con ella. – Sakuraaa – Llamó a Neji tras un momento de vacilación, dejando al chico algo alerta. – ¿Quieres comer algo o te subo algo? – Pregunto amablemente logrando que el chico respirara tranquilo, al menos no había sospechado.

– Comeré algo luego, no importa – Contestó para luego dirigirse hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la habitación de la pelirrosa, en busca de una posible solución a su problema.

Shizune lo miró irse a través de los barrotes de la escalera, si antes sospechaba que algo ocurría con Sakura, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de eso, pues sabía que Sakura nunca le negaba una de sus deliciosas comidas.

….

Sakura miro con gesto compungido la habitación frente a ella, no había pasado ni un día desde que la terrible maldición la había afectado y ya añoraba su vieja recamara; sus paredes blancas y su gran librero, su mediana y mullida cama con edredones rosa y blanco; y por supuesto, su magnífico piano negro de cola que aguardaba por ella en el gran salón al lado de su habitación. Suspiró. En vez de eso, tenía una masculina habitación de paredes grises y decorada con un surtido de posters de distintas bandas que no supo reconocer, un pequeño escritorio con una laptop y encima de este, una gran repisa repleta hasta el tope de distintos trofeos de deportes, algo totalmente común dado que se trataba de la habitación del prodigio del deporte Hyuuga.

Con pereza, entró a la habitación para dejar caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la dura cama de sabanas verdes, su mente divagó y necesitó fervientemente un piano, pues sentía que tocando sus teclas era la única manera de calmar sus pensamientos y ordenar sus ideas. Algo que estos momentos necesitaba con creces.

Se incorporó un poco para mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta, sabía que Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente pues se la había topado camino a su cuarto. Una idea cruzó su mente, de repente, si le contaba las cosas a Hinata, fueran más fáciles tanto para Neji como ella, pues sabía que la primogénita de los Hyuuga era una persona que se caracterizaba por su afable carácter y fama de guardar los mejores secretos.

Con algo de duda, se levanto para dirigirse con paso suave a la habitación de enfrente, ya frente a esta, toco dos veces hasta que un suave "pase" se escuchó desde adentro.

– Neji-niisan, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Hinata desde su escritorio, donde se encontraba redactando un trabajo escolar.

Sakura la miró largamente para después pasear su vista por la habitación de la chica, un gran ventanal situado justo al lado del escritorio le daba suficiente iluminación al cuarto como para no necesitar luz durante el día; las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un morado bajito, que contrastaba con el diseño de algunas mariposas en uno más oscuro. En una esquina, un librero se alzaba repleto de libros, sacándole una sonrisa a Sakura, pues al menos podría pedirle algunos libros a la chica cuando se aburriera. Al final, su mirada se detuvo sobre la ordenada cama de la chica, para después tomar el valor de contarle todo lo acontecido:

– Veras Hinata, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte… – Comenzó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba en la mullida cama, ante la atenta y confusa mirada de la peliazul.

…

Neji miró por millonésima vez el piano frente a él, realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se tendría que tocar un instrumento como ese. A su lado, Sakura lo miraba entre divertida y ofuscada, pues ya había desperdiciado más de media hora intentando que el chico se aprendiera cada una de las notas y su correspondiente tecla en el instrumento.

– Vamos Neji, es fácil. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la música y listo – Habló Sakura cortando el pesado silencio, mas susurrando, pues había entrado a la casa de los Haruno por la ventana de su cuarto, y luego se escabulló al cuarto del piano. "Parezco una delincuente en mi propia casa" pensó con amargura al realizar la proeza, más sabia que era necesaria pues sus padres y Shizune no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del Hyuuga en casa, y muy probablemente comenzarían a sospechar.

– Deja de decirlo como si fuera andar en bicicleta, porque no lo es. En mi vida he tocado un instrumento y ahora quieres que aprenda a tocar piano como tú en poco tiempo. Intenta no presionarme – Se defendió el chico poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Sakura rió levemente, aquella situación por mucho era algo hilarante. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó al ver la reacción de la chica.

– Lo siento, no es nada. Ven, te guiaré yo y luego verás que no es tan difícil, ¿de acuerdo? – Explicó mientras agarraba las manos de Neji y las situaba suavemente sobre las teclas, sacando un leve sonrojo en ambos de paso. – Ahora bien, pondré mis manos encima y tu nada mas sígueme, ¿está bien? – Una afirmación fue todo lo que necesito para comenzar a mover sus manos prodigiosamente sobre las teclas, arrancando de estas el más sutil y hermoso de los sonidos, quienes pronto se convirtieron en una tenue melodía. – ¿Ves que no es tan duro? – Pregunto suavemente, pues al tener las manos unidas por el piano, sus rostros habían quedado muy juntos lo que eliminaba el hecho de hablar en voz alta.

Neji miraba asombrado la facilidad con la que la chica conseguía tocar tan magníficamente el instrumento, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su rostro, realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo talentosa y dulce que era su vecina, pues siempre se había dedicado a observar lo malo y desagradable en ella. Cerró sus ojos permitiéndose llevar por la música, por lo que el susurro de la chica indicándole las notas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a la cruda verdad que poco a poco se empezaba a cernir sobre él.

Empezaba a gustarle Sakura.

Y más que bien, aquello no podía ser. Por lo que, como si quemara, se levanto de un brinco del banquillo del piano, logrando que la chica lo mirara confusa desde su anterior posición. Aquello solo lo ofusco aun más de lo que ya se encontraba.

– Por-por favor vete, no quiero verte hoy ¿de acuerdo? Pospondremos estas clases hasta que yo te avise, y no se te ocurra buscarme en el colegio ¿me has entendido? – Ordeno usando su clásico tono mordaz, aunque viniendo de la dulce voz del cuerpo de Sakura, no logró el objetivo pensado.

Mientras tanto, Sakura no cabía en su asombro, ¿y ese cambio tan repentino de actitud? ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Indignada, se levantó del banquillo y salió sigilosa por la puerta, rumbo a la ventana de su cuarto para cruzar hacia la habitación del castaño. Todo esto, sin soltar una sola palabra.

Y Neji la miró irse con expresión neutra, aunque por dentro una parte de él se rompiera, a causa de que sabía que muy a su pesar, si se llegara a enamorar de la chica cuyo cuerpo habitaba en ese momento; sería un imposible pues ahora estaba viviendo en sus carnes el desprecio y frialdad a la que él la sometió cuando la situación era inversa.

* * *

Ohh~ Pido disculpas! Se que dije que subiría este capítulo ayer, pero tuve problemas con la internet :) así que hoy sin falta esta aquí! espero sea del agrado de todos ¡yahoooo!

Como ven, ya Neji se empieza a confundir sobre lo que siente por Sakura, no se la pondre facil, por alguna razón me gusta mas hacerlo sufrir a él xD en fin, creo q es un buen cambio en la rutina :P

Ahora la dinámica con mis fics será así: Subo un cap de este y luego uno de ¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga? :) osea que el próximo será del otro fic! Así se podría decir que mantengo mis ideas frescas y evito trabarme xp

Gracias por los reviews! :D no soy de responder reviews (no se porque xD) pero sepan que cada uno de ellos me hacen el día! :) Sigan dejandolos!

Un abrazo, nos vemos en la actualización de "¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga?"

Kabegami


	6. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Algo tarde... ¡pero aquí está!

Naruto NO me pertenece.

**Descubriendo sentimientos**

Hinata abrió el explorador de internet buscando exhaustivamente, desde que Sakura le había explicado la situación días atrás no se lo había creído, pero tomando en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de ambos, las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

Y de qué manera.

Rió bajito, pues la situación le parecía por mucho un asunto del destino. No pudo evitar dar una vuelta en su silla mientras a su mente regresaban diversos recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos que se encontraban poblados por escenas de su primo jugando con su vecina de cabello rosa.

Una expresión pensativa se poso en su rostro al pensar en esto, ¿Qué había sucedido entre ambos? Realmente nunca lo supo, pues por más que se esforzara solo recordaba que un día la chica no había vuelto a ir más y su primo le informo que había dejado de ser su amigo. Vaya excusa.

Pero ella sabía que había algo mas, las cosas simplemente no se podía perder asi porque si. Y ella quería averiguar eso; pero primero, tenía que solucionar el embrollo en el que estaban.

Y por eso estaba ahí. Con calma, paso la mirada por los diferentes resultados que su búsqueda había soltado, para detenerse en uno en específico: "Mitos y leyendas Nórdicas". Sonriendo más para sí que para alguien más, le dio doble click a la página para leer su contenido.

…

Sakura miró extrañada el reflejo frente a sí, realmente aun no se acostumbraba a habitar el cuerpo del chico que ella _odiaba_ y sinceramente ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que nunca lo haría, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio para después voltear a ver la pantalla de su laptop, recientemente Hinata le había mandado un interesante artículo que posiblemente la podría ayudar a ella y al castaño en su problema.

El único detalle es que ella no había cruzado palabra con Neji desde el día que quedaron para tocar piano. Y de eso ya hace más de dos semanas.

Se aventó a la cama con frustración, ¿Cómo se supone que evades a una persona que va a la MISMA escuela, al MISMO salón y viven en la MISMA barriada? Aparentemente, Neji lo sabía.

Aun con frustración, rodo en la cama hasta dar con la única foto del cuarto, un pequeño retrato donde salía un sonriente Neji en compañía de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas. Sonrió. Hinata le había comentado que era la mamá de Neji, y que esa foto había sido tomada pocos días antes de que la misma muriera a causa de un accidente. Un triste final para una hermosa familia, le había dicho.

Cerró los ojos memorizando la imagen en su mente y no pudo evitar suspirar, desde hacia un par de días la notable ausencia de su compañero le había pesado horriblemente en el estomago (y un poco más arriba) pero aun no había podido descifrar de que se trataba, y comenzaba a asustarle.

¿Sera acaso… que se estaba enamorado?

¡Imposible!

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, la última vez que se había enamorado de un tipo de la línea de Neji (frío, de pocas palabras) había salido sumamente herida, y realmente no tenía ganas de repetir esa experiencia nuevamente. Además, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Como en cómo le comunicaría a Neji el descubrimiento de su prima.

Si, definitivamente tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.

…..

Neji revolvía su plato de cereal sumamente distraído, como si realmente fuera otra persona la que en este momento se encontrara realizando los movimientos en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Y es que, desde el dia que había prácticamente largado a la chica de (irónicamente) si propia casa, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en su carácter, en su sonrisa, que aun en su cuerpo tenía ese toque tan de ella que hacía que el perdiera los papeles. Y lo estaba volviendo loco, loco por saber el verdadero motivo o loco por ya haberlo averiguado y no quererlo aceptar.

Estaba enamorado.

Y de qué manera. Ciertamente no recordaba jamás haberse enamorado de esa manera, y estaba asustado, pues sabía perfectamente que la chica ni en sus peores pesadillas sería capaz de corresponderle, pues el mismo se había encargado de matar cualquier buen sentimiento que en ella pudiera nacer por él.

Y se arrepentía. Y mucho. Pues recién esa mañana había tenido un sueño revelador, una epifanía; donde por fin sabia el motivo por el cual había cortado de raíz su hermosa amistad años atrás.

Golpeo su cabeza con la mesa de madera, provocando un fuerte sonido que retumbo por toda la cocina de la casa. Se sentía estúpido y perdido, sin Sakura para poder conversar, había estado prácticamente solo estas últimas semanas, pues tenía cierto recelo de conversar con Naruto y Sasuke (Mas con el ultimo) pues temía que fueran a darse cuenta del reciente cambio en su actitud.

Alzó la cabeza apesumbrado mientras miraba el techo de la cocina con expresión ausente. Realmente había sido una tarea épica evadir a la chica estos días, pues por alguna extraña razón, la chica lo buscaba más que de costumbre (y aquello le agradaba, mas no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas).

Miró su cereal resignado para después pararse y botarlo, realmente hambre no tenia, si había bajado, era porque simplemente ya no aguantaba un segundo más en esa habitación donde todo le recordaba a ella, incluso evitaba toparse con los espejos, pues sabía que su reflejo no le devolvería la mirada.

Todas estas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Shizune, quien se encontraba mirando por el resquicio de la puerta en compañía de Tsunade, quien también había notado el repentino cambio en la actitud de su única hija y se encontraba sumamente preocupada. Ambas miraron contrariadas las acciones de la chica para después llegar a un silencioso acuerdo común.

Debían averiguar qué estaba pasando.

…..

– Y… ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Cuestionó Sasuke a Naruto, pues este había llegado a su casa en compañía de Ino para afinar detalles sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura que se celebraría en su residencia, pues ya la fecha se encontraba cercana.

– Pues Ino se encargará de las invitaciones y todo eso – La chica sonrió triunfal ante esto, y Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento, pues temía que la chica llenara su casa de gente que ninguno de ellos conoce. – Y le pedí a Hinata que la entretuviera todo el día. Lo que nos deja a Sai, tu y yo la responsabilidad de la decoración, comida y demás – Indicó sonriente, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su abrigo.

– ¿Hinata? Pero si ella y Sakura casi ni se hablan – Expresó Sasuke contrariado, aunque pensándolo bien, la chica había estado algo cercana a la muchacha durante los últimos días, al igual que de Neji, aunque eso lo desecho de una vez.

– Pues ella misma se ofreció, no tengo de idea porque, pero cuando le dije sobre la fiesta sorpresa de una vez me dijo que ella la entretendría – Naruto también se sentía contrariado, pues no recordaba haber visto tanta efusividad en la chica nunca. – Pero en fin, ¿ya le avisaste a Itachi? – Continuó el rubio, pues en verdad necesitaban el permiso del mayor de los Uchiha para continuar con lo planeado.

– Anoche le comente algo, y dijo que con tal de que no destruyamos la casa está bien. Y que te quiere fuera de la cocina – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues sabía perfectamente que desde que Naruto había ocasionado una pequeña explosión en su cocina, Itachi le había prohibido rotundamente poner un pie en este, a menos que tuviera supervisión.

– ¡Pero si solo fue una vez! Dile a tu hermano que deje de ser tan rencoroso… – Se enfurruñó, sacándole una carcajada a su hermana, y una sonrisa torcida a su mejor amigo.

– Sera mejor que me vaya chicos – Interrumpió Ino al ver como Sai bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa genuina (para sorpresa de todos) – Saldré un rato con Sai, así que no te preocupes por mi Naruto, que él me trae a casa – Anunció mientras cogía su abrigo del perchero y salía de la casa. Ante la atónita mirada de ambos chicos.

– ¿Tu sabias eso? – Pregunto Naruto al salir del shock inicial.

– Estoy igual de sorprendido que tu – Respondió Sasuke para luego caer en cuenta de algo…

Si Ino sale con Sai, eso significa…

– ¡Que somos cuñados! – Gritó eufórico Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se preguntara que había hecho mal para merecer tal castigo.

…

Sakura miraba su antigua casa con expresión melancólica mientras se debatía entre que hacer a continuación. Por una parte, es la única manera que tiene de hablar con el chico y poder movilizarse más libremente por su casa, mientras que por otra, si no hacia las cosas bien, muy posiblemente comenzarían a sospechar, y eso no resultaba bien para ambos. Suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

– Vaya Neji, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – Saludó alegremente (aunque algo confusa) Tsunade, al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a su vecino de al lado tras esta.

– ¿Se encuentra Sakura? Me gustaría poder hablar con ella un rato – Murmuró con algo de nerviosismo, pues de todas las personas que de su casa, la ultima que esperaba que abriera la puerta lo había hecho.

* * *

Un capítulo para dejar en claro los sentimientos y las situaciones actuales, pues el próximo será el cumpleaños de Sakura y estará lleno de drama y humor!

Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos ¡todo! Me motivan a continuar con la historia :D

Sin más, nos leemos en la continuación de "¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga?" Un abrazo a todos mis lectores!

¡Dejen reviews! Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :)

Kabegami


	7. El Cumpleaños de Sakura Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece. Solo esta historia :)

_**El cumpleaños de Sakura. Parte I**_

Neji abrió la puerta de su habitación preparándose mentalmente para lo que vería tras abrirla. Pues desde que escucho su anterior voz llamar desde el piso de abajo supo que lo inevitable estaba cerca.

Sí, porque Sakura estaba enojada. Y bastante.

– ¿Se puede saber porque me estuviste evitando estas últimas semanas? ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que está mi audición y tu partido? – Fueron los rápidos reclamos de la chica, tras entrar a su habitación y dejarse caer con pesadez sobre su antigua cama.

– Veo que… Tsunade-sama te dejó entrar – Murmuró el chico agarrando la silla del escritorio y poniéndola frente a la chica, quedando así cara a cara.

– Si, y créeme que le pareció extraño ver a "Neji" visitando a su "Sakura" – Puntualizó moviendo los dedos por cada nombre que decía.

Neji cabeceó ensimismado, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Suspiró. Si quería hacer las cosas bien debía de empezar desde ya.

– Creo que te debo una disculpa… – Comenzó un poco titubeante.

– ¿Crees? Permíteme diferir Hyuuga, pero… – Mas callo al ver la expresión de profundo arrepentimiento en su rostro. – Ok, no dije nada… creo que yo también estoy sobreactuando… – Finalizó un poco cohibida.

– No creas que no he practicado piano, en estas últimas semanas he puesto en práctica lo poco que me pudiste enseñar junto a algunas cosas que pude investigar por la red. Y creo que he mejorado bastante – Acotó un tanto turbado, volviendo a fijar su vista en el alfeizar de la ventana.

– ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fabuloso! Ahora yo me siento mal, pues no he podido entrenar nada jajaja, y el partido es dentro de poco – Posó una mano tras su cabeza recostándose levemente en la cama de paso. Se sentía algo tonta pues en todo ese tiempo el chico había dado lo mejor de sí para poder mejorar y ella se había dormido en los laureles.

– Yo… podría ayudarte, como era el plan inicial. Al ya haber yo avanzado bastante no creo que tengamos que practicar piano tan seguido… ¿Qué opinas?

Sakura se levanto de golpe, pues aparte de encantarle la idea acababa de divisar el calendario de su habitación donde una fecha en específico se encontraba remarcada con distintos marcadores, ¡como había sido tan tonta! Se golpeo mentalmente, ahora si estaban en un embrollo.

– Neji…

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada la idea?

– No es eso… lo que pasa es… que mañana es mi cumpleaños – Concluyó, señalando el calendario tras el chico, mientras este se volteaba a verlo, igual de pálido que ella.

– Mierda.

….

– Me parece tan tierno de su parte que hagan esto por Sakura, la verdad es que ha estado muy distraída los últimos días. Debe ser porque ya mañana cumple la mayoría de edad – Comentó Tsunade pensativa, mirando alternativamente al rubio y pelinegro frente a ella.

– Nosotros también hemos notado eso, de hecho, estas últimas semanas no nos ha hablado más de lo necesario – Intervino Sasuke, quien se encontraba junto al rubio en la sala de la casa de los Haruno, informando a los padres de esta sobre la fiesta sorpresa a celebrarse al día siguiente.

– Debe ser que anda en sus días – Rio Naruto divertido, ganándose un fuerte golpe de parte de Tsunade, y una mirada asesina de Sasuke.

– Ignorando eso, ¿no han notado que ahora está volviendo a retomar su amistad con Neji? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero que de un momento a otro vuelvan a ser amigos… – Y dejo el comentario en el aire, como esperando que los jóvenes frente a ella la sacaran de sus dudas.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto. Aquí había algo raro y ya todos se estaban dando por enterados de eso, la pregunta era: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabia… era que pronto lo averiguarían.

…

Neji se revolvió el cabello frustrado una vez más, ¿Cómo se supone que pasarías el cumpleaños de otra persona, fingiendo serla? Aquello realmente no entraba en sus planes.

Miró a Sakura buscando alguna clase de apoyo moral, pero al parecer la chica se encontraba igual o peor que el, pues se había encogido en la cama en posición fetal, y su cabeza la había escondido en el hueco de sus piernas, al parecer meditando.

– No sé qué harás Neji, pero más te vale que el día de mañana hagas la mejor interpretación mía de tu vida, pues no solo tendrás que enfrentar a todos mis amigos… si no a mi familia – La voz de Sakura (o más bien, la de Neji) salía apagada desde su posición, como si le hablara desde una caja.

– Parece que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad? – Resopló volviéndose a sentar en la silla, claramente frustrado.

– Lamentablemente no.

Ambos suspiraron, mañana sería un día largo.

…..

Neji abrió los ojos perezosamente al sentir algo pesado sobre sus piernas, bostezo y se tallo los ojos, para ver con sorpresa a una chica de pelo rojizo sobre sus piernas, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– ¡Sakuraaa! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Chilló la chica, abalanzándose a sus brazos e inundando sus fosas nasales del potente perfume de la chica.

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación? – Demandó saber soltándose del agarre de la chica como pudo, y sentándose en la cama, en un claro signo de que no toleraría que lo volvieran a abrazar de esa manera.

– ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de mí? ¿Acaso la edad ya te está afectando? Si, debe ser eso… ¡Soy Karin! Tu prima, ¿recuerdas? – Y justo en ese momento, algo hizo "click" en la mente del chico. Cierto, Karin. Y lo primero que le vino a la mente al mencionar ese nombre fueron aquellos veranos en la que la misma chica lo acosaba desde el patio de la casa, diablos, y el que pensaba que ya se habría librado de ella.

– Si, Karin. Como olvidarlo – Habló con cierto toque de sarcasmo, que misteriosamente pasó desapercibido por la chica, quien ahora lo miraba divertida desde la ventana donde se había sentado. – ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de esperar afuera mientras me cambio? Si eres tan amable…

Karin lo miró sorprendida bajando de un brinco de la ventana, tras caminar hasta la puerta en silencio, se giró y con una sonrisa inmensa le dijo:

– ¿Pero luego prometes llevarme a donde tu vecino Benji? ¡Es un bombón! – Rogó con los ojos brillantes, juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

– ¡Sal! – Apuntó nuevamente hacia la puerta, mas antes de que la chica la cerrara completamente agregó: – ¡Y es Neji!

…

Sakura caminaba distraída hacia el colegio, realmente le parecía algo sumamente extraño (por no decir _triste_) que fuera su cumpleaños y otra persona lo estuviera celebrando por ella. Suspiró tristemente, al menos Hinata se había acordado de ella y esta mañana le había regalado un pequeño muffin con una vela sobre el mismo, justo después de desearle un excelente cumpleaños y que las cosas se solucionaran pronto.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Como por inercia, le dio un leve mordisco al muffin que desde que había salido de la casa traía en la mano derecha, sonrió, banana con nueces. Hinata seguramente no lo sabía, pero había dado en el clavo con respecto a su sabor favorito. Al menos una cosa había salido bien ese día.

Se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente, para encontrar a su cuerpo mirándola con la expresión más rara que jamás había visto en su vida. Y eso que en los últimos días había visto cosas raras.

– ¿Neji? ¿Qué sucede?

El chico movió la cabeza levemente, como quien espanta a una mosca molesta, y se acerco un poco más a la chica, extendiendo algo hacia ella en el proceso.

Un regalo.

La chica abrió los ojos conmovida por el detalle del chico, y casi temblando, alargo sus brazos hacia la pequeña caja, acercándola hacia su pecho, donde la envolvió con ambos brazos.

– Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, y perdona que tenga que ser yo el que lo pase por ti. Espero que tengas un día tranquilo – Deseó sonrojándose levemente.

– Neji… yo… gracias – Y acortó mas la distancia entre ambos, envolviendo su antiguo cuerpo con sus nuevos brazos, en un silencioso abrazo de agradecimiento.

Neji cerró levemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba la chica (aunque de cierto modo se sentía extraño, pues se trataba de su propio cuerpo), y le devolvió gentilmente el abrazo.

…

– ¿Todo listo para esta tarde, Hinata-chan? – Cuestiono Naruto, viendo alegremente a la chica frente a si, quien le devolvía el gesto con algo de pena.

– S-si… solo falta que me digan a qué hora debo llevarla… – Tartamudeó juntando sus dedos nerviosamente, pues aunque ya resulte bastante obvio, Naruto había sido el amor de Hinata desde que la misma tenia memoria.

– ¡A las ocho estará bien! ¡Y gracias de nuevo Hinata-chan! – Se despidió efusivamente. Corriendo hacia donde Sasuke lo esperaba.

Hinata lo vio marchar, pensando en lo mucho que tendría por hablar con su primo aquella tarde.

Pues las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata era ayudarlos un poco, pues sabía de sobra los sentimientos de ambos. Aunque ellos aun los ignoraban.

…

Neji alzó una ceja algo desconfiando al final de clases, pues Hinata se le había acercado y le pidió que le ayudara con unas tareas de química que tenía pendientes y no había podido resolver, cuando el sabía perfectamente que química no era una de las materias que le dificultaran a su prima. Claro que ella no tenia porque saber que el manejaba esa información estando en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Estás segura? Que yo sepa a ti suele irte bien en esa materia… – Pensó en voz alta, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica, pues con ese comentario solo le confirmaba que lo dicho por Sakura semanas atrás era cierto.

– De hecho me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te molesta – Indicó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que empezaran a caminar. Y esto a Neji le extraño, pues Hinata solía ser bastante tímida con todos, claro, excepto con él.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a un parque cercano al colegio, Hinata gentilmente le invito un helado a "Sakura", alegando que era un pequeño presente a causa de su cumpleaños, y a pesar de sentirse sumamente incomodo, Neji no pudo decir que no.

Luego de que pagaran los helados, ambos se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas más apartadas del enorme parque, cosa que extraño aun mas al chico, pues aquellas actitudes no eran para nada normales en su prima, y no tardo en hacérselo saber:

– Ahmmm… Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien? – Cuestiono con cautela, pues tampoco quería levantar sospechas.

– Yo me encuentro perfectamente, la pregunta es… – Agarro un poco de helado antes de continuar. – ¿Tu como te encuentras Neji nii-san? – Y tuvo apelar a todo su autocontrol, pues ver la cara de desconcierto plasmada en la chica casi hace que se destornillara de la risa ahí mismo.

– ¿Co-como lo sabes? Es decir… ¿Por qué me dices eso? – El ya de por si palido rostro Sakura había perdido todo su color, dándole un aspecto casi de muerta, dando a entender la profunda consternación que tenía el chico.

– Eso no importa ahora Neji, pero déjame decirte que tienen que tener más cuidado, yo ya sospechaba algo raro, y es posible que las demás personas también sospechen algo – Lo previno, volviendo su atención a su helado de chocolate.

– ¿Sakura te dijo verdad? – Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. – Ya sabía yo que esa chica no se podía quedar callada por mucho tiempo – Soltó al aire, poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos, en un claro signo de frustración.

– ¡N-no es eso! Sakura me contó pues ya no sabía que hacer, las cosas contigo estaban mal y me dijo que yo era la única persona de confianza a su alrededor, además de que he investigado y puede que tenga el motivo de su maldición – Informó, sacando a su primo de su enojo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

– Pues le dije a Sakura que me contara con detalle lo que había sucedido el día anterior al cambio… y según lo que me conto, tuvieron una pelea enfrente de Freya y de Loki, ¿o me equivoco? – Neji asintió, recordando vagamente el salón de las estatuas del museo. – Bueno… ¡Loki es el dios de las travesuras! ¡Y Freya del amor! … – Al ver que la cara de Neji seguía igual de confundida agrego: – No es que crea en estas cosas, pero es posible que Loki haya decidido cambiarlos de cuerpo a petición de Freya, pues esta sintió el amor que en un tiempo se tuvieron… o al menos que creo tú le tuviste a ella. – Finalizó, sorprendiendo más al chico de ser posible.

– ¿Tu… tu lo sabías? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– Por favor Neji, los veía jugar todos los días. ¡Era lógico!

Neji cerró los ojos levemente, recordando aquel día en el que había decidido ponerle fin a su amistad…

"_Un chico de aproximadamente trece años miraba por la ventana, su vista se encontraba fija a la ventana frente a si, donde su mejor amiga y vecina lo miraba con una gran sonrisa._

_¡Neji! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? ¡Puedo tocar el piano para ti! – Exclamo la chica, pues sabía lo mucho que el castaño adoraba escucharla tocar el instrumento._

_El chico cambio su mirada cálida a una más fría y sin sentimientos antes de responderle con la voz más indiferente que pudo encontrar: No iré, ya me canse de ser amigo de una niña tonta como tú. Así que te pido por favor no me busques mas. ¡Te odio! – Bramó cerrando su ventana de un golpe, llevándose como última imagen los ojos llorosos de su mejor amiga y primer amor._

_Pues era precisamente por eso que había hecho eso, acababa de resolver sus profundos sentimientos por la chica, y asustado por ese hecho (y porque sabía que la chica no le correspondía) había decidido guardárselos y así evitar seguir sufriendo a causa de estos…"_

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Intervino Hinata con voz suave. Pues intuyó por la mirada de su primo que este había revivido el día que corto su amistad con Sakura.

– Yo… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella… – Susurró con un hilo de voz, sin poder creer lo que acababa de descubrir.

– Y eso es lo que Loki y Freya querían que entendieran, ahora solo falta que Sakura entienda su parte.

Neji la miró asombrado, ¿será acaso posible que…?

Miró al cielo reprimiendo una sonrisa, se sentía afortunado.

– Ahora tenemos que irnos, debes de ir a tu casa a prepararte para salir – Y la chica se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a su primo de paso.

– ¿Salir?

– ¿Es el cumpleaños de Sakura no? ¡Qué mejor momento para romper el hechizo que este día!

* * *

Uiiii ya nos acercamos al momento del climax de la historia, la bomba estallará en el próximo capítulo, que será la fiesta sorpresa de "Sakura" o Neji? xD También sabremos que le regalo Neji a Sakura, y como reaccionara esta cuando vea lo que es :P

Ya saben el motivo por el cual este par no de habla! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie :P

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews/favoritos/alertas, me alegra tanto que esten disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo de escribirla! :D

A partir de ahora me demoraré mas actualizando, pues acabo de entrar a semestre regular de la universidad :/

Sin más, ¡nos vemos en la actualización de "¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga?"

¡saludos!

Kabegami


	8. El cumpleaños de Sakura Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, solo aquello que salió de mi loca y retorcida mente :)

_**El cumpleaños de Sakura. Parte II**_

Neji miró su reflejo y se sintió… gay.

No es que tuviera algo con las personas con esas tendencias, pero él _NO_ es así, ¿Por qué tenía que vestirse de e_sa_ manera y usar _maquillaje_?

Rodó los ojos fastidiado al ver por el reflejo del espejo a Hinata aguantando la risa, muy seguramente la chica se lo estaba imaginando siendo hombre usando ese pantalón ajustado de mezclilla oscura, junto a la camiseta ceñida rosa vieja y los zapatos de tacón negros. _Toda una diva_, le había dicho aguantándose la risa.

– La verdad, no sé cómo pueden caminar con estos – Se quejó adolorido, tras dar un par de pasos y trastabillar un poco.

Hinata rio suavemente y se levantó con presteza de la cama, asombrando a Neji pues en esos tacones que la chica llevaba parecía una misión imposible. La chica lo rodeó, y lo miró con expresión evaluadora. Buscando desperfectos o alguna cosa que arreglar. Al final, tras acomodarle el cabello en una diadema de flor, le dio el visto bueno para poder salir a donde sea que fueran. Pues aun la chica aun no había dicho a donde se dirigían.

_Es sorpresa._ Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Miró por la ventana notando que ya era algo tardecito, y no pudo evitar reparar en el exceso de luces encendidas en la casa de los Uchiha, ¿acaso estarían celebrando algo?

Oh no…

Volteó horrorizado hacia donde su prima se terminaba de maquillar y la chica pareció darse cuenta de su insistente mirada, pues volteó y lo miró confusa, para después entender y formar una perfecta "o" con sus labios.

La había descubierto.

…

Sakura miró nuevamente el televisor aburrida, llevaba más de media hora haciendo "zapping" y aun no encontraba nada que le gustara o le llamara la atención. Resopló molesta y miro por la ventana de "su habitación", las luces de su cuarto verdadero se notaban prendidas, mas las cortinas corridas le evitaban ver su interior, intrigándola, pues en todo el tiempo que Neji llevaba de habitar en su habitación nunca lo había hecho, frunció un poco el ceño, aquello no le daba buena espina.

Y también estaba el hecho de que Hinata aun no llegaba, sumándole que no había visto ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke por ningún lado en la tarde. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y ella se sentía excluida de todo.

Y casi como por magia, su celular empezó a sonar (o más bien el de Neji), lo miró intrigada para ver que se trataba de un número desconocido, casi dudando, tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y presiono el botón de contestar, esperando que la persona del otro lado de la línea se identificara.

– _¿Neji? ¡Hola que tal! Es Karin, ¿te acuerdas de mí? _– Tragó pesado, había olvidado por completo que la pesada de su prima la vendría a visitar con motivo de su cumpleaños. Luego del impacto inicial, se pregunto cómo había conseguido el celular del castaño, bah, ya luego averiguaría eso.

– Karin, que tal. Cuanto tiempo – Saludó lo mas cortés que pudo, aunque sabía de sobra que Neji no pasaba ni por embudo a la chica pelirroja.

– _¡Excelente! Pues verás, quería invitarte a una fiesta que habrá hoy, ¿conoces a mi prima Sakura no? _– Una expresión de duda recorrió su rostro, ¿A dónde quería llegar? – _¡Pues los chicos le han organizado una fiesta sorpresa! Y le rogué a Naruto para que me dejara invitarte… ya sabes… como mi pareja _– Su voz sonó falsamente coqueta, aunque a Sakura poco le importó, pues era lo que ella acababa de decirle lo que la perturbaba en sobremanera.

¿Una fiesta sorpresa?

¡Joder!

– _¿Neji? ¿Estás ahí? _– Sacudió la cabeza espantando sus pensamientos, no debía ponerse así, pues si quería que Neji no arruinara las cosas, lo mejor era estar presente, aun si eso significaba estar en compañía de Karin toda la noche.

– Está bien Karin, iré.

….

– ¿Qué te parece Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto tras haber terminado con la decoración del espacioso jardín de los Uchiha, el jardín siempre se había mantenido pulcramente cuidado, con alegres rosales bordeando todo el muro y unos cuantos caminitos de piedra cruzándolo, mientras que una gran piscina adornaba el centro del jardín, junto a un tobogán y una pequeña fuente. El jardín siempre se había mantenido así de hermoso, pues tras la muerte de Mikoto en el accidente, Itachi se había propuesto no dejarlo morir, como un eterno homenaje a su madre.

Sasuke miró con expresión evaluadora los globos rosados predispuestos de manera armoniosa junto a los verdes, unas cuantas guirnaldas sobre los arboles y rosales, y como decoración principal, la gran mesa de comida y dulces, donde detrás de la misma un gran cartel rezaba "¡Felicidades Sakura!". Sonrió satisfecho, para haber sido obra de Naruto, no estaba nada mal.

– Bien hecho Dobe, puedes agregarlo a las pocas cosas que has hecho bien – Se burló entrando de nuevo a la casa, esquivando un vaso de soda en el trayecto.

– ¡Teme!

…

Sakura dio una vuelta sobre si misma mirando su reflejo, alzó una ceja sonrojándose un poco. Neji lucía guapísimo (aun cuando fuera ella la que estuviera en su cuerpo). Había elegido una camisa gris que se le ceñía donde debía, junto a unos vaqueros algo desteñidos, lo que le daba ese aire viril que solo el Hyuuga sabia llevar con orgullo. Sonrió con arrogancia y se sorprendió de ver que estaba adoptando los gestos del chico. Se reprendió mentalmente.

El sonido lejano del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación y recordó que Karin había insistido en ir por ella, lo que le dio la idea de que la chica hacia eso para evitar que el Hyuuga la dejara plantada.

– Neji, alguien te busca abajo – Anunció la voz de su tío desde el otro lado de la puerta, por lo que agarrando su chaqueta y arremangándose un poco las mangas, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

– ¡Neji! Pero qué guapo te ves – Observó Karin con descaro mientras se lo comía prácticamente con la mirada, la chica llevaba un vestido algo corto color violeta, junto a unas botas a media pierna.

Sakura rio internamente ante sus palabras, se preguntaba que reacción tendría su prima si supiera que era a _ella_ a la que estaba lujuriando, y no al Hyuuga.

– Mejor vámonos Karin, tenemos que llegar antes que la cumpleañera – Propuso abriendo la puerta y encaminándose a la casa de los Uchiha, ubicada al frente de la suya.

Tragó hondo, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

…

– Vamos Neji, tienes que ir. ¡Imagínate que no fueras! Darás pie a que empiecen a sospechar – Habló Hinata mirando con desespero a Neji, que miraba ausente la ventana hacia la casa de Sasuke, pensando en que rayos se había metido.

– No sé Hinata… tengo un mal presentimiento – Susurró viendo con extrañeza como la puerta de su casa se abría y salían dos sombras de la misma, para luego cruzar la calle y llegar a la casa de los Uchiha. Palideció al reconocer ambas sombras. Ahora las cosas empezaban a salirse de control.

– Hinata…

– ¿Si?

– Vamos.

…

– Buenas noches Hyuuga, Karin – Saludó fríamente Sasuke tras abrir la puerta y encontrar a la pareja extraña de la noche. Se apartó y dejo que ambos pasaran antes de echarle una rápida ojeada a la casa de los Haruno, la luz de la habitación de Sakura se encontraba apagada, por lo que pronto la pelirrosa estaría junto a ellos.

– Pueden dejar sus abrigos por allá – Índico señalando un perchero, donde otros abrigos reposaban. – Y lo mejor será que se vayan escondiendo, Sakura ya debe estar en camino – Anunció, llamando a los demás invitados y apagando las luces, dejando solo la de la pequeña lámpara de la sala encendida.

Sakura resopló imperceptiblemente desde su lugar junto a Karin.

_Si supiera que ya estoy aquí._

Sasuke volvió a la cocina buscando a Naruto y a Ino, quienes terminaban los últimos preparativos del pastel, mientras Sai decoraba grácilmente unas galletas de manzana, las favoritas de la chica.

– ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto asomando la cabeza por el umbral.

– ¡Sí! – Respondió Ino feliz, sacándose el delantal de un tirón y dejándolo sobre el mesón, revelando su camisa morada y la mini falda que llevaba, en conjunto a unas botas negras.

– Bien, porque ya están en camino. – Los tres asintieron, y como convocados, el timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente, anunciando la llegada de la agasajada de la noche.

– ¡Está abierto! – Grito Sasuke acomodándose al lado de los interruptores, para prender la luz en cuanto la chica entrara a la sala.

Neji miró nervioso a Hinata, quien le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza instándolo a entrar. Tomó aire y dándose valor, entro lentamente a la casa de los mejores amigos de su amiga.

– ¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron todos al unísono en cuanto entro completamente, haciendo que imperceptiblemente sonriera, imaginando la cara sonriente de su amiga su la situación la estuviera viviendo ella.

….

Luego de los respectivos abrazos y buenos deseos de cumpleaños, Neji dio una rápida vuelta por la casa buscando a Sakura, pues al llegar la había notado cerca de Karin, mas entre el revuelo de personas deseosas de felicitarlo la había perdido, por lo que ahora la buscaba incesante por la casa, deseoso de decirle de una buena vez por todas todos sus sentimientos.

Camino distraídamente al lado de la piscina ignorando a la gran cantidad de gente reunida, notando que la gran mayoría de los presentes de repente ni siquiera sabían quién era ella. Bufó molesto, aquello debía de ser obra de Ino.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

– ¡Sakura! Tiempo que no te veía, ¿o es que acaso estabas evitándome? – Dramatizó la chica luego de darle un efusivo abrazo de felicitaciones. Impregnando sus fosas nasales con el dulzón aroma de su perfume.

– Si bueno… estuve un poco ocupada… con el piano – Mintió rápidamente zafándose como pudo del asfixiante abrazo, y mirando alrededor, pues había jurado haber visto una cabellera castaña huyendo de una pelirroja. – Oye Ino, ¿has visto a Sa… ehh… Neji? – Tartamudeó con algo de nerviosismo, pues había estado a punto de delatar su situación.

La rubia lo miró con suspicacia, y casi pudo jurar que algo había intuido, mas aquella idea pareció desvanecerse inmediatamente, pues sonriendo ampliamente le señalo hacia dentro de la casa, donde pocas personas conversaban animadamente.

– Creo que se fue por allá, aunque el ya es de tu prima, deberías respetar la pareja de otros – No pudo evitar decir burlona, haciendo que el chico la mirara con frialdad antes de salir tras la chica.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar más, pues una mano un poco más grande a la suya agarro su muñeca con delicadeza, jalándola a otra parte de la casa.

Y entonces un mareo lo invadió y todo se volvió negro, siendo lo último que vio, la silueta preocupada de Sasuke junto a él.

…..

Sakura tosió un poco sintiendo unas repentinas arcadas. Miró su vaso pensativa pensando que rayos estaba tomando para sentirse de esa manera, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ahora eso no era asunto de importancia.

Debía deshacerse de Karin, y rápido.

Más parecía que la chica se hubiera pegado a ella con la más dura de las gomas, como el más fastidioso de los chicles. Simplemente la traía loca.

La miró de reojo notando como ella miraba hacia el mayor de los Uchiha: Itachi. Quien había bajado un momento a la sala buscando sus llaves para luego salir de la casa, no sin antes darle una rápida despedida a sus hermanos, quienes le prometieron que la casa se encontraría integra a su regreso.

Vaya tontería, si con Naruto aquí, aquello era prácticamente imposible.

Revolvió su vaso distraídamente pensando en aquella resolución a la que había llegado ese día. Al fin había descubierto el porqué de sus enojos con Neji, el porqué de sus celos con respecto a Karin.

Ella lo amaba, y de hecho, aun seguía haciéndolo.

Se maldijo internamente, aun recordaba con claridad aquel dia cuando el chico había roto su corazón al cortar su amistad de aquella manera tan cruel, desde ese entonces no se había vuelto enamorar hasta con Gaara, pues el parecido de ambos en cuanto a actitud era prácticamente idéntico, y eso la cegó. Sin embargo al final se dio cuenta que por mucho que intentara cambiar a Neji, este sería irremplazable, al igual que Gaara tuvo que regresar a su país, pues era un estudiante de intercambio.

Miró de reojo como Karin desaparecía disimuladamente siguiendo a un chico de blanca cabellera a quien ella reconoció al instante como Suigetsu, el amigo de los dientes raros de Sasuke, parecía buen tipo, aunque sus dientes le causaran algo de repulsión.

Rió levemente y miró hacia el gran ventanal a su espalda, que daba al iluminado jardín donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, y fue entonces cuando divisó a Neji caminar apresurado hacia ella. Se extraño, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al estar frescos sus sentimientos hacia él.

Miró estupefacta como Sasuke lo agarraba del brazo, y su rostro paso a uno de horror cuando el chico cayó inconsciente a los pies del Uchiha. Aunque poco tiempo le duro la sorpresa, pues repentinamente otro mareo la invadió, y sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, viendo una silueta que se acercaba hacia ella apresurada.

Y luego oscuridad.

…..

Neji abrió sus ojos con pesadez siendo lo primero que vio el rostro preocupado de su prima quien lo miraba con cautela, como esperando alguna reacción desfavorable de su parte. Ladeó la cabeza pensativo pasándose una mano por el rostro.

La sintió extrañamente rasposa, pero no le dio importancia. Acto seguido, miró a Hinata quien cambio su anterior expresión a una de total sorpresa al notar algo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Detrás de Hinata había un espejo de medio cuerpo, donde su reflejo verdadero le devolvía la mirada estupefacto.

Había recuperado su cuerpo.

…

Sakura jadeó un poco abriendo sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada oscura de Sasuke, el cual sonrió de medio lado al verla despierta.

Miró confusa a su alrededor y notó que se encontraban en el cuarto del chico, lo reconoció por sus paredes azul rey y la sobria decoración del Uchicha.

– ¿S-Sasuke? – Preguntó confusa, notando que su voz tenía cierto timbre… _chillón._

– Me alegra que despertaras Sakura, tengo algo bastante importante que decirte – Susurró con la voz extrañamente ronca, antes de acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios y sellarlos con un tibio y extraño beso. Que fue el detonante de la realidad para la chica.

Estaba de vuelta a su cuerpo.

* * *

Uuuiiii~ se que no se lo esperaban, pero para que la historia agarrara el curso que quiero esto _tenia_ que pasar xP. Ahora vendrán un par de capítulos de drama antes del gran final.

Por lo que sí, este fic ya está acabando :(. Le calculo maximo tres capítulos por venir, y eso sin incluir el epílogo, el cual estoy pensando en escribir.

Se que quieren matarme por demorarme... ¡pero la U me tiene sofocada! :/ fuera de eso tengo otros fics por terminar y no se que hacer x x, por lo que terminar primero este, pues es el que empece primero :)

¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Tanto aquí como en mi otra historia :) ¡me hacen muy feliz! gracias gracias gracias!

Sin más, nos leemos en otra actualizacion!

Un abrazo!

_¿Review? c:_


End file.
